Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto
by Shirokyandi
Summary: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.
1. Introducción

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de autor**: Hace más de doce años que leí "La piedra filosofal" por primera vez, hace diez que leí mi primer fic y mi OTP es Drarry desde hace más de nueve. Pues han tenido que pasar doce años para que me atreva a publicar mi primer fic de esta parejita tan encantadoramente deliciosa. =3

Esta historia se la quiero dedicar a todos y cada uno de los autores que han escrito a largo de estos años sus historias, ofreciéndonos a los lectores, yo entre ellos, horas y horas de entretenimiento. Muchas gracias a todos vosotros. Y gracias especialmente a FanFiker_FanFinal por ayudarme y animarme a escribir.

¡Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 0: Introducción**

Pocas cosas en el mundo tuvieron tanta repercusión como la derrota de Voldemort. Fue como si se hubiera levantado el velo que cegaba a todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas. Llegaba una nueva época, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva etapa, donde abandonar determinados ideales y costumbres arcaicas (tales como la importancia de la pureza de la sangre y la imagen de la familia tradicional) y abrazar un sinfín de novedades.

Muchas fueron las voces de sangrepuras radicales que se alzaron para evitar el ya imparable avance. Las nuevas generaciones de magos de sangre mestiza y muggle ya no tenían que esconderse, al fin se podían mostrar al mundo como cualquier otro mago de sangre pura.

Lo que antes era repudiado pasó a ser admirado, lo que era temido se convirtió en objeto de deseo y aquello que solo tenía cabida en el mundo de los sueños, se puso al alcance de la mano. Había que entenderlo, hacía muchos años ya que la frontera entre el mundo muggle y el mundo de los magos era poco más que una mera ilusión. Era hora de verlos desde un nuevo punto de vista, no como iguales, pues siempre habría diferencias, pero nunca más como seres inferiores.

Como todo cambio social de tal magnitud este no ha sido fácil de asimilar y ha requerido de un gran esfuerzo por parte de los magos. Hemos tenido que acoger en nuestro seno nuevos conocimientos adquiridos, pero a su vez, no dejar en el olvido aquello por lo que nos diferenciamos de ellos. Al fin y al cabo hemos sido y seremos magos, independientemente de la sangre que corra por nuestras venas.

Uno de los cambios más sonados en estos últimos años ha sido una nueva comunidad traída del mundo de los muggles. Los magos más chapados a la antigua hacían oídos sordos y miraban para otro lado para tratar de negar su existencia. Otros los llamaron "desviados" o "la vergüenza de los magos". Ellos, los implicados, se limitaron a adoptar alguno de los nombres con los que se denominan los muggles: homosexuales.

Pero, pese a que el mundo se había hecho mucho más tolerante y permisivo ante los cambios, los magos homosexuales en determinados sectores de la sociedad eran vistos como los magos de sangre impura en los viejos tiempos: con desconfianza y desagrado. No fueron pocos los que prefirieron vivir en el mundo muggle, donde eran bienvenidos y nunca repudiados, y otros optaron por esconder esa parte de su vida del conocimiento público entre los demás magos.

Hacía falta una voz que se alzase en nombre de todos los magos homosexuales, que los liderase hasta alcanzar el reconocimiento digno que se merecía todo mago o bruja de este mundo, independientemente de su orientación sexual.

En este contexto es en el que transcurre esta historia, llena de escándalos públicos, familias de sangre pura implicadas en morbosos sucesos y nuestro querido salvador volviendo, otra vez, el mundo patas arriba. Pero en esta ocasión no lo veremos como protagonista, sino como co-protagonista. El peso de toda esta revolución social yace en manos de un joven lleno de ansias deseoso de hacerse un hueco propio en el mundo, libre de toda atadura familiar y prejuicios. Pero ante todo, un mozo cuya lengua viperina es capaz de provocar pavor entre los más valientes y cuya mirada glacial paraliza a todo aquel que se atreva a llevarle la contraria o desafiarle.

Aunque todo protagonista tiene su talón de Aquiles, y en este caso el punto débil del héroe de la historia es su amiga de la infancia Pansy Parkinson.

Esta es la historia de cómo Draco Malfoy salió del armario y cómo Pansy Parkinson sobrevivió para contarlo.

* * *

Esta historia constará de 10 viñetas y voy a publicar como mínimo una vez por semana. Los capítulos impares contendrán artículos de prensa y los pares distintas cartas entre los personajes. Me gustaría contar con vuestra participación en capítulos futuros, en el próximo ya veréis a qué me refiero.

Acepto críticas, comentarios, tomates o cualquier otra cosa ^^

¡Nos vemos!


	2. La reportera intrépida entra en escena

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora**: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os habéis leído el primer capítulo, por los favoritos y por los que estáis siguiendo el fic. Especialmente a Susigabi, Gata89, Xonyaa11 y a FanFiker :) por vuestros comentarios.

Tenía pensado esperar un par de días más antes de actualizar, pero como ya lo tenía listo no he podido evitar subirlo antes de lo previsto. Además, ya estamos en una nueva semana. En este capítulo ya nos metemos de lleno en la historia, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La reportera intrépida entra en escena**

Queridas y queridos brujas y magos,

Estoy segurísima de que os habéis estado preguntando qué ha sido de vuestra reportera favorita. ¡Me han tocado el corazoncito todas las cartas que han llegado a la redacción! Sois todos unos amores.

Ahora por fin puedo revelaros en qué he estado metida todas estas semanas de dolorosa ausencia, (os he echado muchísimo de menos). Pero creedme que ha valido la pena porque tengo en mis manos, sin miedo a sonar presuntuosa, la notica más escandalosa jamás publicada en esta revista. Una bomba mediática aún mayor que la salida del armario de nuestro bombón Oliver Wood. Me apuesto la comida de un año de mi querido Puffskein a que aún tenéis ese poster a tamaño real de la pillada de Oliver y su "compañero" de equipo Cormac McLaggen. Merlín, ¡menudos cuerpos que tienen esos dos! No lo puedo confirmar, pero seguro que hasta la inflexible y seria directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, tiene ese poster escondido en algún rincón de su habitación para esas largas y frías noches de invierno en la escuela… ¡Ojala algún día estos dos chicos me concedan una entrevista en privado! Ay, tengo que volver al tema, que si sigo pensando en estos dos se me hace la boca (y otra cosa) agua.

Como todos sabéis en estos últimos meses parece que más intrépidos muchachotes (adoro esta palabra) han decidido manifestarse en pro de sus derechos como homosexuales. Pues bien, lo que me reservo se va a convertir en el arma definitiva para que esos funcionarios estirados del Ministerio (a los que les hace falta un par de canas al aire) aprueben la ley de protección de los magos y brujas homosexuales.

Esta noticia es tan deliciosamente escandalosa que va a salpicar hasta a la familia de sangre pura más relevante de la sociedad. ¿De quién estoy hablando? Pues nada más y nada menos que de la familia Malfoy. Un apellido que pese a su turbio pasado sigue imponiendo respeto y estilo (pues no me negaréis que siempre van a la última moda) allá donde les conducen sus exquisitos zapatos.

Como sabéis guardo una buena relación con esta familia, y sobre todo con su primogénito Draco Malfoy, pues desde que era pequeña hemos sido los mejores amigos del mundo. Nos hemos contado todos y cada uno de nuestros secretos, pero parece que mi querido amigo se había guardado la guinda del pastel (¡y qué pastel, por cierto!). ¿Os lo podéis creer? Yo, con lo fiel y leal que soy y no me ha confesado ese secretito suyo. ¡Es algo inaudito y me siento realmente muy ofendida!

Por eso, tras una extensa investigación —¡arriesgando mi propia vida!—, he conseguido desvelar el mayor secreto de la historia. Pero sabéis que me encanta mantener la tensión y jugar inocentemente con mis adorados lectores. Por eso, queridos míos, vais a tener que esperar cuatro semanas para descubrir la noticia más morbosa y más exquisita del mundo.

Pero no os preocupéis, que luego tenéis arruguitas en la frente y cuesta mucho hacerlas desaparecer, porque para agilizar la espera cada semana en mi sección iré desvelando alguna pista para que podáis intentar descubrirlo por vosotros mismos.

Nada más, como siempre os recuerdo que adoro recibir vuestras cartas y podéis escribirme para hacerme saber vuestra opinión y cuál creéis que es el secreto de Draco Malfoy. ¡Aquellas que hagan palpitar mi corazoncito serán publicadas en la revista!

¡Portaos bien y sed buenos chicos! ¡Sois los mejores lectores del mundo!

Muchos besitos a mis tesoros.

Con amor, vuestra Pansy.

* * *

Ya habéis oído a Pansy, si queréis poneros en contacto con ella solo tenéis que dejarle algo en vuestros reviews, y ella en persona os responderá :D

Podéis hacerle preguntas personales, plantearle vuestras teorías, amenazarle por ser tan hermosa, pedirle el número de teléfono, etc.

A mi también me podéis dejar un comentario, que no se lleve ella todos los méritos jeje.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Un beso.


	3. 1ª ronda de cartas

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a RingBlack, a Xonyaa11 y a Jafryn por comentar en el capítulo anterior y a todos los demás que estáis leyendo esta historia. ¡Aquí van las primeras cartas!

* * *

**Lunes 15, faltan 28 días.**

Parkinson:

¿Eres consciente de las consecuencias de tus actos? No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Si querías más popularidad para tu dichosa revista sensacionalista solo tenías que habérmelo dicho y te habría dado un pase de prensa, (esos papelitos que tienen los periodistas profesionales), ¿sabes lo que son? Así podrías hacer un reportaje de verdad en alguna de las fiestas que hacemos en la mansión.

Ya no eres una bruja atontada como para no saber dónde te estás metiendo.

Draco.

**Martes 16, faltan 27 días.**

Blaise:

Dime dónde se ha metido esa bruja sin modales ni etiqueta alguna.

Draco.

* * *

Pansy:

¡Hola, querida! ¿Qué tal estás? Permíteme antes de nada felicitarte, es lo más descabellado que has hecho en tu vida, espero que sepas jugar bien tus cartas. Tal y como "amablemente" me has pedido no le he dicho nada a Draco acerca de tu localización.

Por cierto, tus amigas son encantadoras, me encanta hacer tratos contigo.

¡Muchísima suerte, preciosa!

Un beso,

Blaise.

* * *

Blaise:

¡Hola, tesoro! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi sorpresa. Aquí todo es perfecto, estoy disfrutando de los mayores placeres de la vida, ya me entiendes. La sugerencia del crucero ha sido perfecta, dale las gracias a tu madre por conseguirme los billetes. Te dejo, que acabo de llamar al servicio de habitación, ¿sabías que los camareros solo llevan un maldito mandilón puesto? Sin nada más debajo… ¡adoro a tu madre!

Un beso para ti y otro para ella,

Pansy

PD: En cuanto al plan actúa según lo acordado, mantenme informada ante cualquier noticia.

**Miércoles 17, faltan 26 días**

Draco:

Cielo, deberías de pasar más tiempo con tu gatito en lugar de intentar contactar conmigo, te noto un poco tenso. Como tú has dicho de mi revista sensacionalista, como tan despectivamente la has denominado, solo le falta un pequeño empujoncito para convertirse en lo más leído de toda Inglaterra. Y así me convertiré no solo en la periodista más hermosa y más carismática, sino en la reportera de moda admirada por todos. Algo que jamás ese burdo intento de mujer llamada Rita ha llegado a soñar jamás.

Sabes de sobra que tus fiestas sociales no me interesan para nada. Solo están llenas de estirados burócratas sin pasión alguna. No puedo sacar nada de ese grupo de hombres tan insulsos. Lo que yo querría saber, Draquito, es lo que pasa en lo más profundo de tu mansión, concretamente dentro de las cuatro paredes de tu habitación. Pero claro, el señorito todo celos y desconfianza no ha podido compartir esta noticia bomba con su supuesta mejor amiga. No me has dejado más remedio que hacer esto. No te lo tomes como algo personal, cariño, es mero interés profesional.

No te esfuerces en tratar de localizarme.

Tu querida amiga Pansy

**Jueves 18, faltan 25 días**

Zabini:

Sé que me has visto en el callejón Diagon. No te vayas a creer que puedes escapar de mí eternamente. Sabes de lo que soy capaz y te recuerdo que esas botellas que tanto te gusta beber con tus mujerzuelas provienen de los viñedos Malfoy.

Draco.

* * *

Draco:

¿En qué universo paralelo voy a escapar de ti? Llegaba tarde a la cita con mi quiromago, ¿sabes lo qué se tarda en conseguir hora con el exclusivo Kevin Rogel?*

Que sepas que tus amenazas están perdiendo el fuelle que tenían antes, parece como si te estuvieran domesticando. Por cierto, mis amigas no son mujerzuelas, son señoritas. No me extraña que no tengas éxito entre las mujeres si las tratas de esa forma, ahora todo cobra sentido.

¡Ah! En cuanto a dónde está Pansy lo voy a sentir mucho, pero me temo que una mujer que se siente traicionada por su mejor amigo es mucho más peligrosa que cualquiera de tus amenazas. Además, ella me presenta a esas encantadoras modelos. La carne es débil, querido amigo. Puedo vivir sin alcohol, pero no sin sexo.

Blaise.

**Viernes 19, faltan 24 días.**

Draco:

¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus planes? Has amenazado a todos en el Ministerio para que no me enseñen esa dichosa revista. Draco, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero sabes de sobra que no me importan los cotilleos del "Salvador del mundo" y todas esas patrañas. Si he sobrevivido a Voldemort puedo soportar a esa gente chismosa, ¿no crees?

Y si es por tu pasado, déjame ayudarte. Te recuerdo que ya no tienes que hacerlo todo tú solo, maldito cabezón.

¿Cenamos a las ocho?

Harry

* * *

Potter:

Métete en tus asuntos, no siempre puedes ser el héroe que salva al mundo.

Por cierto, ponte cómodo si me retraso.

Draco.

* * *

¡Pues esto ha sido todo por esta semana! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Un beso.

**Contestación para JAFRYN:**

La introducción era eso, situaros un poco por donde se sitúa la historia y picar la curiosidad a los lectores :)

El papel de Harry es más pequeño que el de Draco o Pansy, pero no por ello menos importante...

No odies a Pansy que ella tiene sus razones para comportarse así, ya lo verás xD. En cuanto al secreto de Draco no te adelantes, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar...

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Un abrazo.

* * *

* Kevin Rogel es un personaje original de mi querida beta FanFiker_FanFinal, de su fic "Con lavanda, por favor" Echarle un vistazo que no tiene desperdicio alguno :)


	4. Algo extraño pasa con Draco

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a RingBlack, a FanFiker_FanFinal y a Xonyaa11 por vuestros comentarios! :) y gracias también a los nuevos followers (podéis comentar que no muerdo :D )

En este capítulo nos vamos acercando un poco a todo ese asunto misterioso que rodea a Draco, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Algo extraño pasa con Draco**

¡Sois fantásticos! ¡Se han vendido todos los ejemplares en solo dos días!

¡Es algo realmente inaudito, no se qué decir! Mirad que en mi época de Hogwarts ni el mejor hechizo _Silencio_ del mundo podía callarme, pero ante situaciones como estas no tengo palabras para describir lo muchísimo que os quiero, no me esperaba semejante acogida por vuestra parte.

Una novata como yo no merece tanta atención. A este paso voy a tener que firmar como Myrtle la llorona de lo mucho que me emociono en este trabajo.

Soy consciente de que esta revista siempre ha sido "la crème de la crème" y nunca nos han faltado seguidores, pero en los últimos años nos hemos visto perjudicados por la herencia recibida de antiguos colaboradores nuestros. Esos periodistas que han intentado burlarse de vosotros con calumnias, noticias chismosas y montajes verdaderamente obscenos hechos, como dirían los muggles, con el "Paint". Pero una, ante todo, es profesional y no quisiera hablar mal de otras personas, palabrita de Slytherin.

Por eso, cada semana que pasa y más de vosotros os unís a nuestra querida familia, me hacéis la brujita más feliz del mundo.

Desafortunadamente, la envidia es un mal común existente entre nosotros, y algunos me habéis tachado de bruja cotilla, interesada, oportunista y otros calificativos faltos de cariño hacia mi persona. Otros directamente me han llamado mala amiga. Si solo supierais la de veces que le he ofrecido mi hombro a Draco para que se desahogase en él… Sé que va de chico duro, pero en el fondo es dulce como un terroncillo de azúcar. Por eso me duele profundamente que dudéis de mi amistad hacia él. Yo solo pretendo ayudarle porque sé que él no se atrevería a soltar con su boca ese pequeño pero salvaje secreto. Y creedme que es lo mejor para él y para otros interesados.

Una vez aclarado este tema, vayamos al grano. Si incluso vosotros, mis no tan queridos fans, estáis leyendo esto es porque os morís de impaciencia por saber más. Aish, cuanta hipocresía hay en el mundo…

Ahora, tomad asiento y disfrutad de la lectura:

Todo empezó cuando mi querido amigo dejó de asistir al salón de estética conmigo, donde aparte de compartir masajista, intercambiábamos las novedades y cambios de nuestras vidas. Tras preguntarle a qué se debía ese cambio en su rutina solo me rehuía la mirada cual corderillo y respondía con evasivas.

Hay pocas cosas de las que puedo estar segura en esta vida, y una de ellas es que uno de los mayores temores de Draco es perder su bella cabellera, esos hilos dorados que relucen cual rayos del sol. Por eso me extrañó muchísimo que llevase más de un mes sin hacerse su tratamiento capilar semanal. Y lo que es más raro aún, su pelo seguía estando igual o más radiante que cuando era un precioso querubín. En ese mismo instante supe que algo verdaderamente especial estaba pasando en la vida de mi chico favorito, y tras varios días de preguntas sin respuesta, no me quedó más remedio que tratar de descubrirlo por mí misma, como cualquier buena amiga haría.

He tenido que emplearme a fondo para seguirle sin ser vista, para saber dónde se escondía durante esas largas ausencias. Tengo que dar las gracias a _Sortilegios Weasley_ por asesorarme en cuanto a hechizos de camuflaje se refiere. Que por cierto, si aún no lo habéis hecho, os recomiendo que visitéis su última sección "Saca a la súcubo que hay en ti". Hacen envíos a domicilio con total privacidad…

Mi pequeña investigación me condujo hasta un pequeño apartamento del que, secretamente, es propietario mi querido amigo. Como comprenderéis sería demasiado peligroso para mi integridad el intentar colarme dentro; además, era de suponer que habría más de un hechizo impidiendo el acceso, pues a mi chico nunca le han gustado las visitas inesperadas.

Pero tras darle muchas vueltas en mi cabeza, se me ocurrió que si se había tomado tantas molestias para esconder ese apartamento no querría dejar huella alguna de magia que pudiese ser rastreada.

Por lo que, una vez más, gracias a la inestimable ayuda del kit de _Sortilegios Weasley_, ("Pequeños asaltadores: descubre a tu pareja con las manos en la masa"), logré abrir la puerta del pequeño rincón de relax de mi amigo.

Solo tuve tiempo para un breve vistazo, pues en cualquier momento Draco o quien quiera que compartiera ese secreto con él, podrían volver en cualquier momento.

¿Y por qué hablo de otra persona? Porque nada más cruzar la entrada me encontré con la mayor evidencia del gran secreto de Draco: había dos pares de bufandas colgadas. Si, ya sé que para alguien tan elegante y preocupado por la moda como es Draco es normal tener más de una bufanda. Pero creedme que había dos colores de los que siempre ha tratado de escapar, el rojo escarlata y el dorado. Aunque solo llevase la ropa interior roja jamás podría llevar nada de color dorado, ya fuese un simple pañuelo de seda o unos calcetines de cachemir.

El por qué de ese pavor a esa combinación está más que claro: son los colores simbólicos de la casa Gryffindor, la antítesis de la nuestra. Si, ya sé que los tiempos han cambiado, pero los piques entre estas casas son algo ya histórico que nos gusta mantener por tradición.

Volviendo a la bufanda… En ese apartamento, ahí colgada, había una prenda con los colores escarlata y dorado. Y no era una mera coincidencia, era una bufanda de un miembro de la casa de los leones.

Desafortunadamente, un ruido de origen incierto me obligó a abandonar mi ardua misión y no llegué a poder descubrir alguna pista que me acercase al propietario o propietaria de esa bufanda.

Pero mi investigación no terminó ahí. ¡Claro que no! De lo contrario no tendría mucho más que deciros. Solo esperad una semana más y seguiremos desentrañando este intrigante misterio.

Ahora ya sabéis que en todo este escándalo Draco no está solo.

¿Quién es esa compañía que tanto trata de ocultar?

¡Que comiencen las apuestas, ahora ya sabéis que pertenece a la casa Gryffindor!

Como siempre, ¡besitos amorosos de vuestra Pansy!

* * *

Cha cha cha chaaaan, *música de ambiente* ¿Os hacéis una idea por donde van los tiros? Aunque nunca se sabe qué giros puede dar esta historia... =D ¡Pero contarme vuestras teorías!

Otra cosa, mañana me voy de vacaciones un par de días, por lo que no prometo que haya otro capítulo esta semana. Pero a ver si el domingo a la noche puedo subirlo :)

¡Un beso a todos vosotros!


	5. 2ª ronda de cartas

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora:** Ya estoy de vuelta en casa y aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Perdón por no poder subirlo antes. ¡Gracias a RingBlack y a Xonyaa11 por vuestros comentarios! y gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia.

* * *

**Lunes 22, faltan 21 días.**

Querido Draco:

Eres mi hijo y te respeto, por lo que nunca me ha gustado inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, no obstante, mentiría si dijese que no me siento ofendida como madre. No me gustaría ser la última en enterarme a través de una revista.

¿Por qué no te pasas por la mansión y tomamos un té? Tal vez podamos charlar un poco acerca de esos nuevos acontecimientos en tu vida. Sabes que independientemente de las decisiones que tomes siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

En cuanto a tu padre, no te preocupes. De momento no le ha dado la menor importancia, sabe que puedes encargarte de cualquier cosa sin necesidad de su ayuda.

Un abrazo,

Mamá.

* * *

Querida madre:

Disculpa por mi comportamiento. Hoy mismo voy a casa y hablamos cómodamente. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, voy a negociar con Pansy para llegar a un acuerdo.

Como siempre, agradezco tu ayuda.

Un abrazo,

Draco.

* * *

Parkinson:

Hija de Morgana en celo, ¿quién te has creído que eres? Qué vas a saber tú de lo que es más conveniente para mí. ¿Me he metido alguna vez yo en tu vida? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar, con esa cabeza hueca que tienes, que igual me gustan las cosas tal y como están?

Draco.

**Martes 23, faltan 20 días.**

Draco:

Ay, qué bellas palabras me dedicas, dignas de alguien de tu estatus y posición social. ¿Quién fue la que predijo que ibas a acabar con esa personita? Podrás mentirte a ti mismo, tesoro, pero no a mí. Me lo acabarás agradeciendo, ya lo verás.

Pansy.

* * *

Draco:

Cuando esas malditas lechuzas no dejan de entrar en nuestro piso creo que ya va siendo hora de enterarme de qué va todo esto, ¿no crees?

Vas a tener que compensarme de alguna forma esa pequeña interrupción… espero que seas muy creativo.

Harry.

* * *

Harry:

Yo no me meto en tus juegos con los leoncitos y tú no te metes en los asuntos de las serpientes, ¿de acuerdo?

No tengas la menor duda de cuán original y creativa va a ser la compensación. Mañana te quiero ver a ti y a tus posaderas encima de mi escritorio.

Draco.

**Miércoles 24, faltan 19 días.**

Draco:

Siento tener que dejarte este mensaje. ¿Sabes a quién me he encontrado cuando me dirigía a tu despacho? Pues a tu querido amigo Blaise. Se ha parado a preguntarme si ya había ido a buscar mi bufanda de Gryffindor a tu piso. ¿Cuándo le has dicho a Zabini lo nuestro? ¿Me he dejado la bufanda en el piso? Juraría que la tengo en casa… En fin, siento que no puedas disfrutar de mi compañía y la de mi culo. Dale las gracias a tu amigo, supuestamente heterosexual, por tocar lo que no es suyo.

Cuando quieras volver a donde lo dejamos en tu cama explícame de qué cojones va todo esto.

Harry.

* * *

Maldito vicioso italiano del demonio:

¿Es que estáis todos en mi contra o qué maldición os pasa? Primero la puñetera lechuza de Pansy picoteando el cristal mientras estábamos FOLLANDO. Tuve que lanzarle una maldición para que se marchase, ¡es tan pervertida como su jodida dueña! Y ahora tú, maldito bastardo, me has jodido el polvo de compensación. ¿Qué cojones le has dicho a Potter? ¿No sabes mantener la boca cerrada y tus putas manos quietas? ¿No te llega con tus _señoritas_? Si quieres mantener tus huevos en su sitio más te vale que te alejes de lo que es mío.

Draco.

**Jueves 25, faltan 18 días**

Draco:

No voy a perder el tiempo leyendo tus excusas. Si quieres decirme algo ya puedes ir soltándolo todo. No, mejor espera, te acuerdas de Ginny, ¿verdad? Pues siento recordarte que trabaja con tu amiga Parkinson en esa revista. Estoy seguro de que si le digo que quiero tocarte un poco las narices estará encantada de darme una copia del próximo número. Creo que aún te sigue guardando rencor por alguna extraña razón.

Harry.

* * *

Draco:

No hace falta que te sulfures tanto, querido amigo, a este paso Pansy va a poder hablar de tus problemas capilares. Tanto estrés no es bueno para el cabello, además, solo estaba catando el producto. Quería asegurarme de que estás con lo mejor del mercado.

Iluso de mí pensé que Potter ya se habría enterado de las noticias de Pansy. Solo le pregunté por su bufanda, ¿qué problema hay? ¿O acaso no era su bufanda? ¿Estás jugando a doble banda, Draco? Como experto en el tema te aconsejo que nunca compartas el lecho con más de un amante. Las cosas se pueden poner difíciles, o quién sabe, igual se animan y puedes disfrutar de un _ménage à trois_. Aunque viendo lo rudo que se ha puesto Potter por un simple roce no creo que le guste compartir. ¿Es tan rudo en la cama? Merlín, aún me tiemblan las piernas al recordar esa magia fuera de control.

Blaise.

* * *

Uy, parece que los chicos empiezan a cabrearse... ¡Aquí va a correr sangre! :D

¡El domingo tendréis nuevo capítulo! ^^

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Un beso!


	6. La primera revelación

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a Miredraco, a RingBlack, a XxLuciernagas-sakuxX y a Xonyaa11 por vuestros comentarios!

Hoy es el cumple de mi querida Fanfiker_Fanfinal, por eso, aunque sea poquita cosa, quiero dedicarle a ella el capítulo de hoy. ¡Muchísimas felicidades preciosa! Y gracias por toda la ayuda que me prestas ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La primera revelación**

¡Buenos días, tesoros míos!

¿Hay algo mejor para empezar la semana que leer vuestra revista favorita?

Pocas cosas se me ocurren, la verdad. Pero creedme cuando os digo que pocas cosas me "llenan" más que tener en mi mano una noticia con tanta chicha como esta. Bueno, tal vez despertarme al lado de un morenazo también me llene…

Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestras cartas y vuestros regalitos. No obstante, me temo que voy a devolverlos. Mi trabajo no requiere mayor recompensa que saber que estáis ahí a mi lado. ¡Aunque me ha hecho muchísima ilusión que supieseis la marca de mis perfumes favoritos! Sois un encanto.

No hace falta que os preocupéis por mi seguridad, yo misma sé lo peligrosa que es esta situación y cómo me estoy jugando la vida, ¡pero por vosotros soy capaz de enfrentarme a cualquier cosa!

Muchos de los que me habéis escrito os habéis atrevido a darme el nombre del posible dueño de esa bufanda. ¡Hay que ver la imaginación que tenéis!

Algunos de vosotros me habéis tratado de sonsacar si Draco tiene una amiguita leona con la que retoza en su tiempo libre, a escondidas de los prejuicios de su familia. Merlín sabe que sus ancestros se revolverían en su tumba si mi querido Draco acabase saliendo con una chica de esa casa.

Hay que ver qué rápido habéis dado por supuesto que era una chica la dueña de esa bufanda.

¿No habéis pensado en que igual se trata de una inocente y sana relación de amistad?

¿Y por qué tiene que ser una chica?

Vale que Draco sea un dios heterosexual por naturaleza, Merlín sabe la caída de bragas que provoca con ese andar y ese menear de caderas, exhibiendo esas posaderas… habría que hacerle un altar a ese pedazo de culo. Ejem, pero Draco no solo se relaciona con mujeres, queridas mías, aparte de ser un bomboncito que sabe cómo tratar a las damas también es un buen caballero con sus amigos. No entiendo de dónde habéis sacado algunos eso de que Draco era un maldito bastardo en el colegio, y que ahora sigue siendo el mismo insoportable insufrible que era antes.

Vamos, todos hemos tenido nuestras travesuras en el colegio. Ya se sabe, es una época llena de cambios, una nueva vida y el primer amor, con todas esas hormonas a punto de ebullición… Es normal tener algún que otro berrinche o salida de tono en algunos momentos inadecuados.

Pero hay que tener la mente más abierta, no podemos quedarnos con la primera impresión. Aquí tenéis un ejemplo más que claro, yo misma cometí muchos fallos cuando era adolescente, y por eso ahora me esfuerzo doblemente en ser encantadora con todos vosotros. ¡Ojala todos pudiésemos ser amigos!

Como sé que estáis impacientes por saber más del misterio de la bufanda no os voy a hacer esperar más. Deciros que no pensaba descubrir tan pronto la identidad de esta persona, pero como aún quedan un par de semanas antes de soltar la noticia bomba os voy a dar un pequeño adelanto. Saber qué relación tiene con Draco, o qué motivo tiene para estar su bufanda en el piso del rubio, ya es cosa vuestra… Por mi parte no voy a soltar prenda, de momento…

Para descubrir quién era esa personita misteriosa decidí volver al día siguiente. Estuve haciendo tiempo en una cafetería muy mona que encontré cerca del piso, para no perder de vista la puerta principal. Tras tomarme un té Rooibos, cuatro pastelitos y un café bombón, por fin apareció en escena uno de los protagonistas de este misterio.

¡Os prometo que no me creía lo que estaban viendo mis ojos! ¡Poco me faltó para ponerme a dar saltos y aplaudir como una loca! ¡Era nada más y nada menos que el dueño de los mejores abdominales de la liga inglesa! ¡El gran Cormac McLaggen!

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo él en el piso de Draco?

¿La bufanda era suya?

¿Desde cuándo es amigo de Draco?

¿O hay algo más entre ellos?

No, no, no podía apresurarme estableciendo alguna alocada teoría. ¡Tenía que profundizar en todo este asunto para descubrir la verdad!

Es posible que Draco esté prestándolo el piso a Cormac para que lo use de picadero, ¿no?

Porque Cormac sigue saliendo con el buenorro de Oliver, ¿no?

Porque Draco sigue siendo hetero, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

¿Pero desde cuándo mi amigo deja SU piso para que otros forniquen en él?

Todos hemos cambiado, ¡pero hay principios del decoro y la etiqueta que se han de mantener!

¡Eso de permitir que otros retocen entre tus sábanas no está nada bien! ¿Me habéis entendido todos? Si alguna vez os piden ese favor tan personal, decid que en vuestra casa o todos juntos y revueltos o cada uno a su casita. ¡Habrase visto semejante desfachatez! Qué falta de sensibilidad y romanticismo. ¡No caigáis en algo tan vulgar! Me da igual que digáis que se puede hacer un _Fregotego_ y listo. ¿Os gustaría acostaros donde otros han hecho cochinadas? Yo no, por supuesto, una servidora es muy sensible ante cosas tan soeces como estas.

¿Será un picadero después de todo?

¿O Draco esconde un secreto de metro noventa, rubio y de ojos color miel?

¿Será el fin de toda esperanza para esas pobres damiselas que aguardan ser la elegida por Draco mientras aprietan sus muslos al verlo caminar?

¿Es que acaso Draco sólo disfruta de unas buenas posaderas masculinas?

¡Todo esto tiene que tener una explicación, y una muy buena!

Pero antes de que pudiese encontrarla, y antes de que se derritiese el whisky que tuve que pedirme, otra persona se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

¡Era Draco! ¡No podía estar más nerviosa de lo que estaba! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

¿Me cuelo en la habitación?

¿Saco una foto de lo que me encuentre en su interior?

¿Serán ciertos esos rumores de que Cormac, como todo chico gay moderno y glamuroso, usa tangas de seda?

Ay, ay, ay, ¡no puedo con la emoción!

¡Para la próxima semana más y mejor!

¡Besitos para todos!

* * *

**Cartitas amorosas para Pansy**

Una de mis queridas lectoras, XxLuciernagas-sakuxX, me ha mandado una pregunta muy interesante...

¡Antes de responderla quiero enviar miles de besitos a todos mis fans de Perú!

En ese encantador país, lleno de gente encantadora, se preguntan si son ciertos esos rumores acerca de la homosexualidad de los docentes de Hogwarts. Pues desgraciadamente en mi época escolar yo no era más que una alocada chiquilla que recién descubría qué era el amor. Si a eso le sumamos los problemas de la adolescencia y los exámenes apenas me quedaba tiempo libre. Además, aún no había descubierta mi vocación... por lo que no tengo mucho que poder contaros.

¡Pero una periodista de mi categoría siempre tiene algún pequeño secretito que contar! Un día cuando volvía a mi sala común, tras una larga sesión de estudio, me detuve enfrente de la habitación personal del profesor Lupin. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo detenerme? Pues nada más y nada menos que una serie de jadeos que se escuchaban tras esa puerta. ¡Y estoy segurisima de que eran dos voces masculinas! Fue tal el impacto que solo supe reaccionar echando a correr hacia mi sala común. Tenéis que entenderme, una servidora era muy inocente en aquellos años... Aish, cuando lo recuerdo ahora no os podéis imaginar como me arrepiento de no haberme quedado para tratar de descubrir la identidad de esos amantes...

Ahora que lo pienso es posible que lo que soy ahora se deba a lo que me pasó ese día...

Pues ahí está mi respuesta, ¿había profesores homosexuales en Hogwarts? Pues claro que había ;)

* * *

**Contestación para miredraco**:

¡Gracias por tu comentario! No te preocupes que si llega el día en el que Draco se quede calvo ya se encargará el solito de desarrollar una poción anti caída :P

* * *

¿Alguien se imaginaba que el dueño de la famosa bufanda fuese Cormac? :D

A ver qué tienen que decir el resto de implicados en este asunto...

Y si vosotros también queréis preguntarle algo a Pansy ya sabéis, ¡a dejar un review!


	7. 3ª ronda de cartas

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a Xonyaa11, a Motter, a Miredraco, a la señorita anónima ;) y a RingBlack por vuestros comentarios. Me alegra muchísimo que os este gustando este fic :) Y también gracias al resto de lectores.

* * *

**Lunes 29, faltan 14 días**

Parkinson:

¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? Juro por Salazar que te arrepentirás de esto, es mi último aviso. Recuerda que los Malfoy nunca damos una segunda oportunidad. Detente ahora que aún estás a tiempo.

Draco.

* * *

Malfoy:

Me dijiste que no me metiera en _los asuntos de las serpientes_ porque TÚ te ibas a hacer cargo de todo, ¿verdad?

¿Desde cuándo el pijo de McLaggen puede entrar en el nido de una serpiente? En cuanto a la bufanda…Sí, Malfoy, sí, pese a ser un maldito cegato cuatro ojos no veo doble. Mi bufanda está colgada de mi cuello en este mismo momento, la que tienes ahí no me pertenece. ¿Por qué no la hueles? Seguro que apesta a esa colonia en la que se ducha McLaggen todos los puñeteros días.

Harry.

* * *

Draco:

Hijo mío, se puede saber a qué estas esperando para terminar con todo este… ¿espectáculo?

No te he educado como para que ahora te dejes aplastar por esa mujerzuela. A diferencia de los Parkinson, nosotros siempre hemos sabido el lugar que debemos ocupar en la sociedad. O por lo menos lo sabíamos hasta que te ha dado por este tipo de comportamiento.

Yo no voy a ser como tu madre que te lo consiente todo. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar tus nuevos _gustos_ siempre y cuando lo mantengas en tu vida privada, y no manches la reputación de la familia. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, y por Salazar que no pienso consentir que todos esos millones de galeones que he tirado a la basura en esas campañas benéficas, se desperdicien por un capricho de mi hijo.

Lucius.

**Martes 30, faltan 13 días.**

Potter:

Estúpido Gryffindor, ¿por qué no usas eso que tienes encima de los hombros para algo? No, _el salvador del mundo mágico_ nunca tiene tiempo para pararse a pensar. Así has batido el record de ingresos en la enfermería. ¿Hay un incendio? ¡Saltemos a dentro sin escudo alguno! ¿Un delincuente se esconde en la casa? ¡Entremos por la puerta principal! Eres un tarado, Potter.

Cormac es un nuevo miembro del club de cata. Hace cosa de unas semanas pidió asesoramiento para una compra, y como es lógico, le recomendaron el mejor experto en la materia. Por eso vino al piso. ¿Crees que tengo interés alguno en juntarme con otro leoncito fuera de los negocios?

Solo tú eres la excepción, como siempre lo has sido en mi vida.

Draco.

* * *

Padre:

Me alegra ver que tu máxima prioridad es mantener la imagen de la familia que tanto has ensuciado hace solo unos pocos años. Pero no te preocupes, sé lo que tengo que hacer, no te verás perjudicado por _la_ _desviación_ de tu hijo.

Me extraña que hayas conseguido enviarme esta carta sin haber sido revisada por madre. ¿Ya tienes más libertad de movimiento?

Draco.

* * *

Draco:

¿Aún sigues con las amenazas? Dragón que gruñe, poco muerde. ¿Conoces esta expresión? Es un dicho muggle… ¿No tienes interés por saber en dónde lo he escuchado? Pues de la boca del nuevo integrante de mi equipo: Dennis Creevey. Seguro que le conoces. Es el hermano de aquel pobre chico fotógrafo, el que no dejaba de perseguir y acosar a tu amorcito. ¿Pues sabes qué? La fotografía no es la única afición que compartían. También tiene la tendencia de perseguir morenos de ojos verdes.

Supongo que tu linda y rubia cabecita sabrá sumar uno más uno: reportera ambiciosa (moi), más fotógrafo acosador, igual a noticia bomba con fotos exclusivas sin cen-su-ra.

Puedes estar tranquilo, que el chico ha sabido captar tu mejor ángulo, y no te preocupes por el malentendido de la bufanda, ya se descubrirá toda la verdad. Te doy mi palabra de que nunca quise estropear vuestra relación, solo jugar un poco con vosotros dos. Pero deberías explicarle algo al moreno, me ha llegado el rumor de que no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien.

Pansy.

* * *

Draco:

Los tienes bien puestos, ¿eh? Dos Gryffindor a la vez… ¿No te llega con uno solo? ¿Te interesa alguno de mis tónicos?

Por cierto, me parece que Pansy ha sobrevalorado tus posaderas. Cuando tenga el placer de tocar a Potter va a descubrir lo que son unas nalgas duras y firmes. Ahora que también tienes trato con otro auror podrás decirme si son así todos, o si el caso de Potter es especial. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento está siguiendo para tener ese cuerpo? Me interesa para mis chicos.

Blaise.

**Miércoles 31, faltan 12 días**

Blaise:

¿Por qué no me haces el favor de tirarte desde lo alto de una torre? Sería un honor para mí encargarme de organizar tu funeral.

Eres un pedazo de hipócrita. A ti siempre te ha importado la cantidad, en lugar de la calidad. Así te va… cualquier día vas a ser tú el que aparezca en la prensa. Si tanto te interesa saberlo, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tú a Potter? Por culpa de Pansy y su estúpido artículo no me dirige la palabra.

Draco.

**Jueves 1, faltan 11 días**

Draco:

¿Esa Parkinson quiere matarme o qué le pasa? Si llego a saber que todo esto iba a acabar así, jamás se me habría ocurrido acudir a ti.

¿Puedes explicárselo tú a Harry? No me atrevo a pisar la oficina hasta que se aclare todo este asunto.

Cormac.

* * *

Cormac:

¿En serio el sombrero seleccionador os ha puesto en esa casa por vuestra valentía? Por Salazar que a ese sombrero zarrapastroso le va tocando la hora de jubilarse.

Espero que por lo menos el regalo le haya gustado a Oliver y a su familia.

Una vez más el Slytherin malvado se encargará de calmar al héroe. Puedes estar tranquilo, cobarde.

Me debes una, que no te quepa la menor duda.

Draco.

**Viernes 2, faltan 10 días**

Harry:

Por respeto a tu antiguo capitán espero que no hayas maldecido a mi lechuza y estés leyendo esta carta. Creo que tenemos un problema con nuestros rubios. Todo ha sido un malentendido, créeme. ¿Tomamos unas cervezas en donde los viejos tiempos y te lo aclaro todo? Te estaré esperando mañana a las cinco de la tarde.

Oliver.

* * *

Harry:

Colega, ¿tú sabes qué está pasando? Hermione lleva un par de semanas rarísima.

Llega tarde a casa, se pasa horas al teléfono ¡y se ha olvidado de hacer mis magdalenas favoritas! ¿Tienen algún problema en el Ministerio o es de esos asuntos de mujeres que, según ella, nunca podré llegar a entender?

Ron.

* * *

¡Y cada vez aparecen más personajes en esta historia! :D ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

* * *

**Comentario para Guest:**

¡Hola! Me hace muchísima ilusión que te hayas pasado por aquí :)

La verdad es que en la introducción me emocioné bastante y promete un fic de acción, pero al final me está saliendo más de humor xD. Pero estoy muy cómoda escribiéndolo, así que perfecto jeje.

Pues si, tú espera a leer la que está montando Pansy... que la chica se me escapa de las manos xD.

¡Gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra que te guste :) Y sí, si estoy escribiendo esto es para divertirme y en parte se lo debo a muchas de las grandes escritoras que hay en este fandom, incluida tú :)

Esperaré pues tus comentarios en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Gracias por comentar!

¡Besitos!


	8. La cosa está que arde

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a RingBlack, Cindhy, Motter y AnataYume por dejarme vuestros comentarios! ^^ Y al resto de vosotros por leer este fic. ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La cosa está que arde**

¡No os lo vais a creer! ¡Se han colado en la oficina! Hoy por la mañana, al entrar a primera hora, nos hemos encontrado con un panorama devastador: ¡la oficina entera estaba patas arriba!

Lo han dejado todo destrozado: las sillas por el suelo, los documentos revueltos, los archivadores dados la vuelta… ¡un desastre! Y lo que más me ha dolido, ¡mi mural lleno de vuestras cartas y cariñitos estaba hecho pedazos!

Nos hemos puesto inmediatamente en contacto con los aurores, para poner una denuncia, y en unos minutos un grupo de hombres valientes, aguerridos y musculosos ha acudido a nuestra llamada. Entre nosotras, creo que en las academias de aurores están realizando castings para los aspirantes, porque no me explico cómo pueden estar tan buenos todos estos chicos.

Una vez supervisado todo el edificio y garantizada nuestra seguridad, nos han prometido una vigilancia de veinticuatro horas hasta que se encuentre al culpable de todo este grave altercado.

Estoy casi segura de que todo esto se debe a la fama que está alcanzando nuestra revista, por lo que nuestros competidores empiezan a temer por su posición en el mercado. Pero en lugar de enfrentarse con nosotros de una manera limpia y justa, han optado por otras vías más rastreras y miserables. Para que luego se diga que somos los Slytherin los que jugamos sucio.

Pues no, me siento muy orgullosa de mi casa, y pienso demostrarles a mis competidores cómo mi revista va a formar parte de la historia sin trucos despreciables. Solo con mi astucia, mi equipo, mis contactos y mi toque personal. Si creen que pueden acobardar a Pansy Parkinson y a su plantilla es que son unos necios ignorantes.

Una vez aclarado todo este asunto, para que esas personas ingratas que han osado retarme sean conscientes de con quién se están metiendo, ya puedo centrarme en daros lo mejor de lo mejor del mundo mediático. Es así como se consigue ser tan popular y querida entre los lectores. Aprended de la inigualable, queridos míos.

Una última cosa antes de entrar en materia, disculpad que la revista haya salido más tarde de lo previsto, hemos tardado un poco en volver a poner la oficina en orden. Menos mal que hemos contado con la ayuda de estos chicarrones tan guapos, ¡y menudos brazos tienen los condenados!

Afortunadamente siempre guardamos una copia de todas nuestras noticias y reportajes, por lo que mi gran exclusiva no se ha visto perjudicada. No tenéis nada de qué preocuparos, la próxima semana podréis disfrutar de este misterio y lo que es aún mejor, vendrá acompañado de un par de fotos de lo más exquisitas, que os acompañarán en vuestras fantasías sexuales el resto de vuestra vida. Os lo puedo asegurar.

Y ya que os hablo de esas fotos voy a aprovechar para hablaros del responsable de haber conseguido semejantes instantáneas. Con todo el orgullo del mundo tengo el honor de presentaros a uno de los nuevos pilares de mi fantástico equipo: ¡Dennis Creevey!

Para que podáis valorar la calidad del trabajo de este chico tan encantador, esta semana tenéis un pequeño regalito en la última hoja de la revista. ¡Pero quietos! Esperad a leerla entera, id a buscar un sitio tranquilo, a poder ser con aire acondicionado o un ventilador a mano, y disfrutad con calma del contenido.

Para que os hagáis una idea de lo que os espera os voy a decir que el regalito es un reportaje especial de Quidditch: "_Lo que no se ve dentro de los vestuarios_". Una colección de fotos llenas de cuerpos angulosos, sudor, músculo y toallas o ausencia de ellas.

Vale, vale, ¡ya sé que estáis deseando ir a ver esas fotos! Así que ya no voy a perder más tiempo y me dispongo a contaros un nuevo capítulo de este misterio tan excitante.

Después de ver a Cormac y a Draco juntos me di cuenta de que tratar de entrar yo sola en ese apartamento iba a ser muy complicado, y tampoco quería implicar, de momento, a nadie más en este asunto. Por eso decidí buscar un nuevo camino por el que acceder al centro de este misterio: ¡preguntarle al novio de Cormac, Oliver! Suponiendo que siguen juntos…

Al ser Oliver un deportista famoso podría pedirle una entrevista para hablar de sus logros en el campo, y de paso hacerle alguna que otra pregunta acerca de su vida personal. No tendría por qué desconfiar nada. Es un plan perfecto, ¿verdad, mis tesoros?

Pues dicho y hecho, así podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, tratar de descubrir si Oliver ha cortado con Cormac, para tener otra exclusiva, y en caso afirmativo ofrecerle mi consuelo y tirarle un poco de la lengua para que me cuente a qué se dedica Cormac últimamente…

Pues bien, prestad atención, que ahora viene lo bueno. Camino hacia la casa de Oliver decidí dar una pequeña vuelta para hacer un poco de tiempo, y ver un par de zapaterías, (una bruja como yo nunca tiene suficientes zapatitos). Pues estaba viendo escaparates cuando de pronto sonó la alarma de mi radar de tíos buenos. No es broma, es un sortilegio que te permite, tras personalizarlo a tu gusto, detectar todo tío a tu alrededor que cumpla con tus requisitos.

¿Y qué tío bueno estaba en las inmediaciones de mi radar? Pues no era uno solo, ¡por Merlín que hoy era mi día de suerte! ¡Al cruzar la esquina me deslumbraron dos morenazos de cuerpo serrano!

A uno de ellos lo reconocí al instante, esas espaldas musculosas son difíciles de olvidar… ¡Era Oliver! Y a su lado otro hombretón con unas posaderas de infarto. Así sin poder catarlas juraría que están a la altura de las de Draco, o incluso mejor. Tendría que tocarlas para ver si son mejores que las de mi rubito favorito. ¿Y sabéis a quién pertenecen esas posaderas? ¡A nada más ni nada menos que a Harry Potter!

Menuda suerte la mía, el chico con el que quería hablar y otro con el que me dejaría encerrar en un interrogatorio… Los uniformes son mi talón de Aquiles, y os juro que deberían de prohibir esos trajes de aurores, se les pegan al culo y a las piernas que es una delicia para la vista.

Pues que sepáis que estos dos chicos estuvieron cerca de dos horas en el interior de una cafetería. Cualquiera desde fuera diría que estaban hablando de los viejos tiempos, recordando aquellos entrenamientos y partidos de Quidditch, rodeados de ese ambiente de adolescentes hormonados, comparando el tamaño de sus escobas (¡no me seáis malpensados!) y esas cosas de chicos... pues no.

Bajo los ojos de una persona muy observadora como soy yo, esa conversación que se traían entre ellos distaba mucho de ser siquiera cordial o amigable. Se les veía que estaban tratando de disimular, pero su lenguaje corporal me estaba diciendo a gritos que había mucha tensión entre ellos. Y por desgracia no era tensión sexual.

¿Es posible que Oliver le estuviese pidiendo consejo acerca de su relación con Cormac? ¿Estaría confesando esa posible infidelidad? Si no habéis tenido el honor de conocer a Harry ya os aviso de que el chico es un encanto a la hora de escuchar los problemas de los demás. Y yo que tenía a los Gryffindor por cabezas huecas… ¡hay que ver cuánto daño han hecho esos tontos prejuicios entre las casas!

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo los chicos iban relajándose cada vez más, y os prometo que cuando salieron juntos de la cafetería eran como dos colegas que vienen de vuelta de una borrachera: agarrándose por los hombros y con sendas sonrisas en la cara…

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre ellos, queridos míos?

¿Estamos ante el comienzo de una nueva "amistad"?

¿Habrá encontrado Oliver en Harry un hombro donde llorar las penas tras su inminente y potencial ruptura con Cormac?

¿Es Harry un apoyo para superar estos momentos tan difíciles? ¿O significa algo más?

¿Qué pensará Cormac de que Oliver se junte con Harry? ¿Y Draco? ¡Qué nadie se olvide de mi rubio!

¿Tendremos otro chico, aparentemente heterosexual, que se ha pasado al otro lado?

Primero Cormac y Oliver, luego ¿Draco? y ahora ¿Harry Potter?

Merlín, mi cabeza podría explotar en cualquier momento de tantos interrogantes… permitidme un momento de descanso y reflexión.

¿Por qué siempre los mejores chicos acaban resultando ser gays?

¿O quizás es todo culpa de mi fantasiosa imaginación y aquí solo hay malentendidos? Hace falta una auténtica prueba que valide todas estas _encantadoras_ teorías.

Porque siendo sincera, os tengo que confesar que una de mis fantasías eróticas es ver a un par de muchachos juntos y revueltos. Y por Salazar que me tiemblan las rodillas de solo pensar en estos cuatro hombres pasando un buen rato entre ellos. Aish, lo que sería capaz de dar para que alguno de estos sementales me dejase tan solo disfrutar de la visión de un encuentro íntimo…

¿Se os ocurre algo más intenso y apasionado?

Esas manos masculinas apretando con fuerza, marcando esas espaldas y esas posaderas… La potencia de unas piernas tersas y musculadas rodeando la cintura de su compañero, esos cuerpos lascivos entregados al placer carnal… Ay, ¡qué alguien me pare que con la imaginación tan rica que tengo no puedo vivir!

Una semana más, queridos míos, una sola más y por fin se desvelarán todas estas incógnitas.

Cariñitos de vuestra Pansy.

* * *

**Rinconcito amoroso de Pansy**

Querida **Cindhy: **¡tú eres de las mías! Aish, ¡con lo fascinante y apasionante que es el mundo del sado! Me encantaría compartir contigo y con los demás lectores todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza acerca de Draco y el sado... Desgraciadamente sé que muchos de mis lectores son menores de edad (que están leyendo esta revista a escondidas ;) ) ¡y me podría meter en un aprieto con mis jefes si publicase algo fuera de tono! Pero tranquila, que me han prometido que en el próximo número harán la vista gorda...

Lo que si te puedo decir es que Draco no necesita leer libro alguno. Él es EL DIOS del sexo. Sé que jamas lo reconocería, pero seguro que más de uno ha tratado de basarse en él para escribir alguna novela erótica...Y él se ve bien en cualquier color. ¡Ni te imaginas la suerte que tiene a la hora de escoger su vestuario!

¡Me voy a asegurar personalmente de que os lleguen a Venezuela unas copias de las mejores fotos de mi colección privada de hombres en cuero! ;)

¡Gracias por escribirme! Un besazo de mi parte.

* * *

**Turno de la autora: **

¡Buenas! Hoy hemos tenido un capítulo un poco más largo ^^ En un principio iban a ser todos de máximo 1000 palabras, pero bueno, nadie se va a quejar, ¿verdad? jeje.

En el siguiente empezaremos con la recta final de la historia, ¡espero que sigáis con ella y os animéis a dejar un comentario!

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! Gracias por leer ^^

¡Un beso!

**Comentario para Cindhy:**

¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te guste n_n Blaise el pobre es un pervertido xD pero en esta historia es heterosexual, aunque le guste molestar "inocentemente" a Harry y a Draco xD. En cuanto a los tríos, da por seguro que le encantan. Para él cuanta más gente en la misma cama mucho mejor...

Harry pasa de esas revistas llenas de cotilleos, el pobre ya sufrió suficiente por culpa de esas revistas cuando era joven. Por eso tardó en darse cuenta de todo esto.

¡Un abrazo!


	9. 4ª ronda de cartas

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a Lucas1177, FanFiker-FanFinal, SritaMalfoyNott, Xonyaa11, PukitChan y Yukairi Nozomi por dejarme vuestros comentarios! Me encanta ver que os gusta esta historia. ¡Un abrazo muy grande a todos vosotros! Y a los nuevos seguidores también muchas gracias.

Ahora a disfrutar de otra ronda de cartas, que por lo que veo son los capítulos preferidos de los lectores :D

* * *

**Lunes, faltan 7 días**

Queridísimo Draco:

¿Dónde está tu carta llena de bravuconerías y amenazas dignas de un matón de recreo, como todos los lunes? Has estado muy ocupado el fin de semana, ¿verdad?

Y yo que pensaba que los Slytherin teníamos cierto estilo y nunca nos ensuciábamos las manos en cosas como estas… Qué pena que no te haya salido como tú querías… Muy mal por tu parte si pensabas que ibas a pillarme desprevenida.

¿Creías que después de todo este esfuerzo iba a echarme para atrás? Pobrecito iluso.

Lo peor de todo esto no es que nos estemos tirando los trastos a la cabeza, pues siempre hemos tenido nuestras discusiones y piques. Sé que aún no me has perdonado que le haya arrancado las alas a tu peluche Dragoncito, al igual que yo no te perdono que dejaras calva a mi muñeca favorita. Lo peor de todo es que estamos perdiendo nuestra amistad. Quién sabe qué diferentes serían las cosas si me hubieras confesado tu pequeño pero macizo secreto. Os habría entrevistado y asunto arreglado. Pero bueno, así se han producido las cosas.

Dentro de un par de meses estaremos disfrutando de un Dom Perignon Jeroboam, mientras criticamos el poco glamour que tienen los muggles en el pub, y ni nos acordaremos de esto. Te lo garantizo.

Pero bueno, basta de ser tan sensible, que me estoy empezando a ganar fama de Hufflepuff con todas estas cursiladas. ¡Ni te imaginas lo que me cuesta escribir de esa manera tan empalagosa en la revista! Se me revuelve el estómago cada vez que tengo que soltar todas esas memeces para _enternecer_ a la gente.

Confía en mí, ya verás que aunque no sea el mejor camino para ti, los resultados van a ser satisfactorios para todos.

Pansy.

* * *

Hijo:

Tus fanfarronerías, tu falta de respeto hacia tus padres y tu incapacidad de encargarte de tapar tus miserias solo ponen en evidencia lo bajo que ha caído contigo nuestro apellido.

¿Necesitas que vuelva a enviarte la lista para ver si queda alguna norma que no hayas incumplido? Pese a tu anormalidad podías haber buscado dentro de nuestra honorable casa, en lugar de alguien tan indigno como un miembro de esa casa llena de salvajes, ¿no te parece? Aunque he de confesarte que me estaba esperando lo peor de lo peor, como podría haber sido un mestizo, un sangre sucia, un miembro de esa familia llena de piojosos pobretones, o peor aún, el _mismísimo_ Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Estoy ansioso por ver cómo eres capaz de avergonzarme aún más.

Lucius.

* * *

Potter:

¿Quién es ahora el traidor? ¿Tengo que hacer como tú y creer antes a una chismosa sin escrúpulos que a tu novio? Pedazo de ceporro.

Pues no, a diferencia de ti, mi cerebro superior me permite analizar la situación y valorar toda la información que está disponible antes de saltar a lo loco. ¿Qué harías sin mí, querido Potter? Siéntete afortunado de tenerme a tu lado.

Supongo que Wood ya te habrá explicado todo el asunto de Cormac, ¿me crees ahora? Pues ya que está todo aclarado puedes sentirte útil y actuar como el valiente Gryffindor que eres para salvarnos el culo.

El que está detrás de esas fotos es ese renacuajo acosador que tienes, Creevey o como se llame. ¿Puedes ir a firmarle un autógrafo para que se corra en los calzones y no le dé esas dichosas fotos a Pansy? Gracias.

Draco.

* * *

Draco:

Seré un descerebrado, pero por lo menos no necesito una casa entera para guardar mi ego, ni tampoco un cuarto para productos capilares.

De todas formas reconoce que era muy sospechoso que te llevaras tan bien con alguien de mi casa. Sé que yo mismo te he pedido que trataras de llevarte bien con mis compañeros, pero en serio, ¿tenía que ser precisamente McLaggen? Nunca hemos congeniado muy bien que se diga… Por eso reaccioné de esa manera.

Vamos a tener un problema con Dennis, por si no lo sabías ahora está saliendo con Ginny. No creo que le parezca buena idea a ella que aparezca por su casa con un autógrafo para él. ¿No te parece? Pero oye, igual me equivoco, porque el estratega aquí es el Slytherin-lo-controlo-todo.

¿Me echaste de menos en tu cama?

Harry.

* * *

Harry:

Oh, esto va a ser grandioso, ¡reunión de los miembros del club de fans de Potty! No sé, intenta hablar con él, usa tu simpatía, escríbele una carta privada para que la guarde bajo la almohada…Usa tu imaginación.

Voy a hacer como si no hubiera leído esas ofensas hacia mi persona. Pero mira, cuando veas a la pelirroja puedes decirle que ha salido algo bueno de nuestra relación: has aprendido a usar la ironía.

Esta noche vas a dormir en el sofá.

Draco.

**Martes, faltan 6 días**

Dennis:

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal os va a ti y a Ginny? Hace mucho que no hablamos.

He conseguido unas entradas para la final de la liga de Quidditch, y como sé que a los dos os gusta tanto, he pensado en vosotros. ¿No querríais ir y poder sacar fotos desde uno de los palcos privados? Quedamos tú y yo para tomar algo en la cafetería del Ministerio y te paso las entradas, ¿vale?

Un saludo,

Harry.

* * *

Harry:

Será mejor que no esperes respuesta alguna de Dennis, en cuanto a las entradas puedes enviarlas con la lechuza, no hace falta que quedes con mi novio para darle dos pases de papel. ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta del motivo de tu carta?

Vamos a ver, Harry, a diferencia de ese sucio y rastrero hurón albino que tienes a tu alrededor, tú no tienes malas intenciones. En tu situación es normal que quieras hacer lo que sea para evitar la publicación de esas fotos. Parkinson es mi jefa y Merlín que no hay quien la pare, cuando se empeña en algo hace lo que sea para conseguirlo.

No te puedo decir cuán comprometedoras son esas fotos porque no tengo acceso a ellas, pero te juro que nunca había visto a Parkinson tan excitada como hasta ahora. Y en todos los sentidos de la palabra…

En cuanto a Dennis… me temo que Parkinson le ha obligado a hacer un juramento inquebrantable a la hora de firmar su contrato. No puede hacer nada que dificulte el buen funcionamiento de la revista, ni aunque se le presentase el mismísimo Harry Potter en calzoncillos y con nata montada. Yo tampoco me lo creía hasta que me lo ha confirmado él mismo. Merlín nos proteja de esa bruja, pero es la que nos paga el salario. Me parece que te has encontrado con un rival aún peor que Voldemort.

¡Ah! Te recuerdo que si no le lanzo un _Mocomurciélago_ a tu rubio teñido cada vez que me lo cruzo es por nuestra promesa. Así que mejor no intimes con Dennis a mis espaldas. No sabes lo que nos ha costado superar a ambos nuestro problema contigo.

Quién iba a pensar que iba a encontrar consuelo en los brazos de otro corazón roto por la imagen del Héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso… Pero tranquilo, que ya no te guardo rencor; al hurón sí.

Cuídate mucho Harry, y buena suerte.

Ginny.

* * *

Draco:

Tu malnacida amiga Parkinson, si es que se le puede seguir llamando así, está como una jodida cabra. ¡Ha obligado a Dennis a hacer un juramento inquebrantable! No va a haber forma de recuperar esas fotos. Y ni menciones la idea de que un seguidor más o un seguidor menos de Potty no va a hacer que el mundo colapse.

Sabes que he llegado a un punto en el que ya no me importa lo que digan de nosotros en la prensa, que se jodan todos, solo importamos tú y yo. Pero viendo lo que está haciendo esa bruja me da miedo cuán comprometidas pueden llegar a ser esas fotos.

¿No sabes de algún trapo sucio o secreto de Pansy para que puedas chantajearla? Tienes que tratar de hacerle entrar en razón. ¿Y si usas alguno de tus contactos para regalarle algo exclusivo y de edición limitada? ¡Tiene que haber algo!

Por cierto, si buscas a tu amigo Zabini se encuentra en San Mungo. Me ha llamado "gatito", con ronroneo incluido. ¿Es masoca, tiene un trastorno mental o qué cojones le pasa?

No sé cómo has podido dormir en la misma mazmorra con unos compañeros tan desequilibrados como esos.

P.D. Ya sabía yo que no me ibas a dejar dormir en ese sofá tan incómodo y duro.

Esta noche dicen que va a hacer mucho frío, ¿me vas a ayudar a calentarme?

Harry.

**Miércoles, faltan 5 días**

Harry:

Tío, ¿ahora tú también pasas de mí? Estáis todos rarísimos. Ayer fui a casa de Ginny a preguntarle si tenía magdalenas y casi me lanza una maceta a la cabeza. ¿Qué os he hecho ahora?

Ron.

* * *

Ron:

Mira, no quiero ser borde, pero ahora mismo estoy bastante ocupado. Y Ron, amigo, tienes una madre, ¿por qué no se lo pides a ella? O prueba a cocinar tú mismo, no te va a pasar nada si entras en ese cuarto de la casa. Las tarteras no muerden.

Por cierto, ¿sabes si Hermione compra la revista esa de Parkinson?

Harry.

* * *

Harry:

¿Qué tal estas? Sé que no debería decirte esto, pues soy tu amiga, pero por Merlín que estoy a favor de Parkinson. No pienso reconocerlo, porque no se me ocurre persona más rastrera, pero su revista va a abrirme el camino para presentar un proyecto de ley al Ministerio.

Ya he visto que Malfoy aún no ha conseguido parar a Parkinson, pero seguro que juntos se os ocurre algo para que al menos no publique esas fotos.

No te sorprendas de que sepa lo tuyo y lo de Malfoy. Como diría Ron: "¿hay algo que no sepa Hermione"? Solo te puedo decir que si eres feliz con él, adelante. Yo te guardaré las espaldas, no te preocupes.

Y hablando de Ron, ¿qué le has dicho? Me lo he encontrado en la cocina con todo patas arriba y maldiciendo en tu nombre.

Buena suerte con lo de Parkinson.

Un beso para los dos,

Hermione.

**Jueves, faltan 4 días**

Pansy:

Ya me da igual que se enteren, si quieres puedo ir a al callejón Diagón y gritar a los cuatro vientos que me acuesto con el jodido Harry Potter. Te puedo dar detalles escabrosos si hace falta, pero ni se te ocurra publicar esas fotos. No seas tonta, puedes alcanzar la fama igualmente sin necesidad de hacer uso de esas fotos. Cariño, tú eres una chica muy lista que vale muchísimo. No tienes que recurrir a esto para demostrar tu valía como periodista.

¿No tienes nada en mente que te pueda ofrecer a cambio? Seamos dos personas civilizadas y arreglemos este asunto como un caballero y una dama de la noble casa Slytherin. Seguro que se te ocurre algo. Todos saldríamos ganando.

Draco.

* * *

Cormac:

Me sigo sintiendo mal por todo lo que están pasando esos dos. De alguna manera todo esto lo hemos empezado tú y yo. Deberíamos hacer algo para tratar de desviar su atención del ojo de esa harpía.

¿No crees que va siendo hora de formalizar nuestra situación?

Si, es una proposición.

Oliver.

**Viernes, faltan 3 días**

Draco:

Oh, querido, empezamos a hablar como dos adultos. ¿Por qué no me invitáis a cenar a vuestro nidito de amor?

No creo que haga falta que te diga qué es lo que quiero de vosotros dos como para que renuncie a semejante tesoro que tengo en mi poder.

Quiero oírte decir con esa preciosa boquita que tienes qué es lo que estáis dispuestos a ofrecer. Tú y él.

Dímelo, Draco, dímelo.

Ardiendo en deseos de saber tu respuesta,

Pansy.

* * *

**Turno de la autora:**

¡Y seguimos con la racha de capítulos largos! Pansy es toooda un profesional y un encanto, ¿verdad? xD

Sé que falta poquito para que se acabe, pero no os preocupéis, porque aún quedan por lo menos 4 capítulos. Si, se que iban a ser solo 10 capítulos, pero bueno, me he emocionado con la historia y viendo la acogida merece la pena continuarla un poco más.

El siguiente capítulo va a ser un pequeño extra donde podréis disfrutar del_ Rinconcito amoroso de Pansy._ Ella va a contestar a un par de cartas antes de soltar la gran bomba. (Y así jugar un poquito más con vosotros xD) Si alguien más quiere recibir una contestación personal de su reportera preferida aún está a tiempo de dejarle un comentario :)

¡Y si queréis decirme a mí si os gusta o no esta historia sois más que bienvenidos!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! Un beso.


	10. Rinconcito amoroso de Pansy

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Gracias a FanFiker-FanFinal, Miredraco, SritaMalfoyNott y Xonyaa11 por vuestros comentarios del capítulo anterior! Y como siempre gracias a todos por seguirme capítulo tras capítulo :) Ya sea con los rw, las alertas o las visitas me alegráis el día =3

Aquí tenéis un capítulo extra, porque quiero haceros esperar con más ansias por el tan deseado y esperado notición del siglo xD (O más bien porque me estoy rompiendo la cabeza para encajar todas esas pequeñas cosas que me han quedado por ahí sueltas). Me gustaría que el capítulo siguiente sea realmente especial, a ver qué me sale...

Pero mientras disfrutad de las respuestas de vuestra querida Pansy. Os confieso que a este paso se me van a escapar en mi vida real todos esos "cariño" "tesoro" y demás apelativos cariñosos/roñosos xD

¡Ah! Cualquier fallo ortográfico, gramatical o lo que sea es culpa mía. Este capítulo no ha sido beteado, para que mi querida beta no leyese por anticipado su respuesta a su carta para Pansy. ¡Espero que te guste, FanFiker! xD al igual que a las otras dos lectoras: PukitChan y SritaMalfoyNott que se han tomado la molestia de escribirle a Pansy :)

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Rinconcito amoroso de Pansy**

¡Bienvenidos a una edición especial del Rinconcito amoroso de Pansy!

Si habéis sido unos chicos buenos y habéis mandado una carta a vuestra gran y querida amiga Pansy, aquí podréis encontrar respuestas a todas esas preguntas que tanto os han agitado vuestro corazoncito. ¡Espero que sean de vuestro agrado!

* * *

**Querida PukitChan:**

¡No te haces la menor idea de la ilusión que me hacen tus palabras! La única que es maravillosa aquí eres tú, tesoro. Ay, aún no soy tan famosa como para merecer tal reconocimiento. Vas a hacer que me sonroje de tantos cariñitos hacia mi persona.

¿Quién no sueña con esos dos chicos tan increíblemente guapos? Sobre todo si están juntos y revueltos…

¡Ojala pudiese conseguir esa entrevista! Podría preguntarles todas esas cuestiones que me carcomen por dentro: sus preferencias en la cama, el tamaño de sus hombrías, sus aceites corporales preferidos, quién domina a quién… ¡Tengo tantas cosas por preguntar que no sabría por dónde empezar!

Puedes enviarme alguna pregunta tú también. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede producirse esa entrevista…

Yo solo me merezco vuestras cartitas llenas de hermosas palabras. Cuando las leo parece que el día brilla con toda su plenitud. ¡Me hacéis tan feliz con ellas!

Ay, si esto te ha parecido jugoso espera por lo qué está por llegar… ¡Ñam, ñam!

Un beso muy dulce para ti, azucarillo.

* * *

**Querida SritaMalfoyNott:**

Primero, déjame decirte que me encanta tu nombre ;) ¡Ay, te agradezco muchísimo que te preocupes por mi! Pero puedes estar tranquila, sé perfectamente cómo manejar a este dragoncito. Además, este dragón no echa fuego, solo insulta y suelta vulgaridades por esa boquita. Solo hay que saber manejarlo y pasar de sus rabietas.

Por supuesto que Potter me tiene envidia. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no la tendría?

Aish, si han de llamarme loca por todo lo que estoy haciendo para desvelar estos secretitos tan interesantes que así sea. Asumo gustosamente esta condena.

Cariño, a todo el mundo le gustan los cotilleos, aunque solo lo reconozcan unos pocos. Es muy importante ser sincero con uno mismo y con los demás, como lo soy yo.

¡Tienes toda la razón, tesoro! Esto va a suponer un gran éxito para la revista. Ese siempre ha sido el principal objetivo con el que me he enfrascado en semejante aventura. Sin olvidarme de traeros las noticias más frescas y con más chicha a vosotros, mis queridos lectores.

En cuanto a los celos… estos son los que mueven el mundo. A veces es necesario apretar los botones adecuados para que todo arranque y empiece a rodar…

Bueno, ¡si eres menor no te preocupes!, esto quedará entre tú y yo… ¿Qué adolescente no tiene escondidos en su mesita de noche su revista favorita y demás objetos pervertidos? Así empecé yo, y hasta aquí he llegado…

En cuanto a mi fantasía has dado en el clavo, pocas cosas hay más eróticas y excitantes en el mundo que ver a dos chicos jugando el uno con el otro, ¿verdad?

¡Besitos amorosos para ti!

* * *

**Querida FanFiker-FanFinal:**

¡Me alegra muchísimo que te encanten mis crónicas! Todo lo que escribo lo hago para vosotros y vuestra felicidad.

Cariño, ¿qué hay de malo en que se note que me muero por estos chicos tan ardientes? Además, seguro que no soy la única que está cachonda perdida todo el día, ¿verdad, tesoro?

Por cierto, no tiene sentido que me preocupe por sujetar las bragas si puedo dejarlas directamente en casa... Deberías aprender de mí y no ser tan reprimida, cielo. Te lo digo por tu propio bien, así estarías mucho más relajada. En tu carta te noto un poco tensa, espero que el próximo número te ayude a desfogarte un poquito.

De todas formas es verdad que cuando paso por la sección de aurores provoco todo un escándalo. Pero es por dejar a todos esos muchachotes sin palabras en la boca al ver desfilar mi hermosa figura. ¡Ay, qué difícil es ser tan guapa!

Por supuesto que Draco sabe que me quedo embobada con los cuartos traseros del señor Potter. Ya en la escuela me tiene gritado por, según él, tener tan mal gusto con los hombres. Ya ves que cosas… Pero no le tengo miedo, sé cómo domesticarle…

No pretendo dejar quedar mal a mi casa, ¡todo lo contrario! Solo pretendo demostrar que aquí dentro hay gente maravillosa que merece la pena conocer. Aish, parece que soy una incomprendida…

Ves, el día que desaparezcan todos esos prejuicios seremos mucho más felices.Y claro que hay alumnos de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw que están de buen ver. Ya te mandaré un par de fotos de algunos chicos de esas casas en situaciones…comprometidas.

Querida pervertida mía, ¡cuánto te falta por aprender! Pero no te preocupes, que aquí está tu adorada Pansy para enseñarte. No hace falta que me des las gracias, que vas a hacer que me sonroje. Ya sé cuánto me queréis, no hace falta decirlo tantas veces.

¡Un beso lleno de mimitos!

* * *

**Turno de la autora:**

Este capítulo ha sido muy cortito y no aporta nada nuevo, lo sé. Pero me he divertido mucho metiéndome en la piel de Pansy con sus comentarios (que esconden más cosas de las que parece). Esta chica no se doblega ante nadie xD. ¡Lo que me he reído al escribir la contestación para FF_FF! :P

La verdadera razón de este capítulo, aparte de las ya mencionadas, es agradecer a estas chicas por haber participado en el juego de las cartas. En el poco tiempo que llevo en ff como usuario identificada, me ha quedado claro que lo mejor de este mundillo es la interacción autor-lectores. Me arrepiento muchísimo de haber tardado más de 8 años en hacerme una cuenta. Eso va para todos aquellos lectores de este y de los otros miles y miles de fics que hay en esta página. Si disfrutáis con los fanfictions, el hecho de dejar comentarios a los autores y que estos te contesten es muchísimo más satisfactorio que quedar como un mero lector anónimo. Y lo digo yo, que he estado en el anonimato un montón de años. Hay muchísimos fics de una calidad increíble que están esperando a ser leídos y comentados por vosotros.

Terminada esta pequeña reflexión, (me encanta darle al coco de vez en cuando :D), vuelvo al fic.

¿Qué tal os cae Pansy? Personalmente estoy empezando a adorar a esta chica. Vale, es una cabrona con doble cara, pero sus comentarios son tronchantes. Además, en el fondo quiere ayudar a nuestros chicos. Aunque sus medidas sean un pelín cuestionables... jajaja. Vamos a ver, ella no es tonta, si va a ayudarles también va a querer obtener algo a cambio, ¿no? Es una Slytherin.

Pues nada más, este ha sido el capítulo de la semana. ¡El próximo domingo el gran capítulo!

Ya sabéis, ¡cualquier cosita, opinión, crítica, tomates o un cojín en la cara por hacer a esta Pansy tan empalagosa xD son bienvenidas!

La mejor manera de hacer feliz a un autor es dejarle un rw :)

* * *

**Aviso:**

Una pequeña aclaración: se supone que los capítulos que contienen las cartas no son de conocimiento público. Vamos, que en principio los lectores de la revista de Pansy solo leen los artículos de Pansy. Y no tiene conocimiento de los intercambios que se producen en las cartas. Por lo que la imagen que tienen de esta chica es la de esa periodista encantadora, melosa y tierna que se muere por satisfacer a sus lectores. La Pansy soberbia, superficial, egoísta y caprichosa es solo para aquellos afortunados, o no, que se encuentran dentro de su círculo de amigos cercanos. xD


	11. La verdad sale a la luz

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora:** disculpad el retraso de este capítulo. Para compensaros os traigo uno de los largos :). ¡Y con el tan deseado desenlace! Pero no por ello es el último capítulo, que aún quedan un par de cositas más por contar.

Gracias a SritaMalfoyNott, Xonyaa11, y a FanFiker-FanFinal por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Y a todos los otros lectores que os habéis pasado por él, aunque no hubiese información relevante para la trama ^^.

Ya os dejo disfrutar de la lectura, ¡espero que os guste este capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: La verdad sale a la luz**

¡Chicos y chicas! Después de cuatro semanas de intensas noticias y sorpresas varias… ¡Por fin ha llegado el día!

Ya no habrá más misterio en todo este asunto, no más fantasías frustradas, nunca más esperar por conocer los secretos de nuestros bombones favoritos. Todas y cada una de las preguntas que os habéis ido formulando van a ser respondidas.

Espero que estéis preparados para lo que viene a continuación, porque la cosa se va a poner muy _interesante_, y creedme, el ambiente se va a caldear un poquito…

Antes de nada vamos a ponernos al día para recordar todo lo acontecido hasta ahora. He aquí esquematizados los pilares de esta exclusiva indecente:

Draco, el terror de las nenas en versión rubio platino y caballeresco, esconde un secreto detrás de esa sonrisa ladeada.

Mi rubito posee un piso a escondidas del resto de los mortales.

Al parecer, comparte ese potencial nidito de amor con un miembro de la casa de los leones.

Cormac, que sigue estando igual de buenorro, ha estado entrando y saliendo del piso de Draco

He pillado in fraganti a Oliver y Harry compartiendo una copa. Y quién sabe si algo más…

El trasero del señor Potter se merece un par de repasos, aunque solo sean visuales.

Ahora que ya estamos entrando en materia no os disperséis en pensamientos obscenos con estos cuatro chicos, ¡que os quiero ver muy atentos a todo! Todos estos… acontecimientos, nos han llevado a plantearnos un par de enigmas, ¿verdad?

La pareja gay más famosa hasta ahora, ¿sigue igual de sólida como sus abdominales?

¿Se trata de un cese de la relación en buenos términos o aquí hay cuernos?

¿Cuál es el secreto de Draco Malfoy? ¿Y qué pinta Harry Potter en todo esto?

¿Hemos vuelto a perder a otros dos heterosexuales de alto standing?

Seguro que estáis pensando que ya va siendo hora de que suelte todo lo que tengo guardado bajo la manga… ¿Pues sabéis qué? ¡Vais a tener que sufrir aún un poquito más! Pero tranquilos, que tengo la intención de soltar el gran bombazo en este número, pero poco a poco señores, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Cuanto más lento y pausado mayor es el placer obtenido...

Si recordáis bien, todo esto empezó con mi queridísimo amigo Draco. Pues permitidme que vuelva a centrar toda vuestra atención en este rubio de cara angelical y ojos infernales. Para ello, me gustaría que hiciéramos un retroceso en el tiempo y volviésemos al día en el que Draco volvió a anular la cita en el esteticista.

Antes de nada tengo que confesaros una cosita, he sido una chica _mala_ y he jugado con todos vosotros… Digamos que he alterado un poco la evolución de los sucesos de esta historia, y he ocultado ciertos detalles para mantener aún más la emoción.

Esas fotos de las que _tanto_ he hablado y que _tanto_ os han hecho la boca agua ya estaban en mi poder antes de empezar con esta exclusiva. Desde el principio de todo he sabido la identidad de esa persona que ha trastocado de los pies a la cabeza a mi rubito. También conocía el origen de la relación que une a Cormac con Draco… Y por supuesto que conozco todos y cada uno de los pasos que da el chico dorado. Es un filón para la revista, nunca se le debe perder de vista…

Como podéis ver, yo lo sé todo, queridos. Pocas cosas pueden pasar desapercibidas para la gran Pansy Parkinson. Disculpad esta pequeña demostración de orgullo, pero nadie va a negar lo que es evidente, ¿verdad?

Una vez aclarado todo esto, ahora sí que podemos volver a ese día en el que Draco me dejó plantada por tercera vez. Tuve que irme frustrada a una cafetería para consolarme con un chocolate caliente y un par de magdalenas rebosantes de mermelada de fresa. Desde esa cafetería, concretamente a través del escaparate, fue donde descubrí que Draco se traía algo entre manos. Mi querido amigo que tenía que "ayudar a su madre en la Mansión", estaba caminado por la acera de enfrente, que dista a cientos de kilómetros de su casa…Tras engullir la última magdalena me dispuse a perseguir a Draco, como en mis primeros años de paparazzi, hasta alcanzar su destino final: el piso secreto de mi serpiente preferida.

Tras dejar un hechizo de localización de magos en las proximidades del edificio, volví para casa para planificar todo este trabajo de investigación. Al día siguiente fue cuando me colé en el piso y encontré la bufanda de Gryffindor. Por alguna razón mi instinto femenino me decía que sabía perfectamente quién era el propietario de esa prenda… Esa en concreto no pertenecía a Cormac, y os lo explicaré más adelante...

Con una prueba de tal magnitud como esa, tenía que recurrir a la ayuda de un colaborador para no dejar escapar semejante bombazo. Y por eso contacté con el mejor fotógrafo de la plantilla: Dennis Creevey.

Solo tuvimos que esperar dos días para que el hechizo nos avisase de la presencia de dos magos en ese piso. Y por el nivel de alarma todo parecía indicar que eran dos magos realmente poderosos, lo que solo hizo _deleitarme_ aún más al ver que mi intuición seguía sin fallarme. Después de aparecernos cerca del edificio y tras los hechizo de camuflaje de rigor, mi aguerrido colaborador, arriesgando su vida, se coló en el patio interior para tratar de capturar con su cámara el interior de ese piso desde la ventana trasera. Después de más de media hora de angustiosa y excitante espera, Dennis volvió a mi lado con la cara más roja que la cabellera de la familia Weasley y sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin pensármelo un momento le quité la cámara de las manos para ver a qué se debía el estado catatónico de mi fotógrafo.

¿Sabéis qué había conseguido fotografiar esa cámara? La santa madre de todas las cachadas[1]: sesión tórrida contra el marco de la puerta, encima de la alfombra, entre las sábanas y demás _combinaciones_ de preposiciones y enseres del hogar.

¿Con quién estaba retozando Draco? Y lo que es casi igual o más importante, mis viciosos lectores, ¿estaba arriba o abajo?

El compañero libidinoso que tiene el aguante para una sesión de sexo tan intensa como esa, solo podía ser alguien capaz de enfrentarse una y otra vez contra los más malos del mundo Mágico.

¡El famoso Harryyyyy Potteeeeeeer!

Habéis leído bien. El compañero de Draco no era nada más ni nada menos que el Salvador del Mundo. El eterno niño dorado que nos conquista con su tierna carita, pero que es toda una fiera salvaje en lo que al ámbito íntimo se refiere. ¡Cuidado con este gatito que está que arde! Desafortunadamente es otro hombre prohibido para nosotras. Y viendo el grado de intimidad que tiene con Draco me temo que también está prohibido para vosotros, salvo que queráis sufrir el ataque de un dragón celoso y posesivo.

Pues así son las cosas, queridos míos, en mi poder estaban las fotos del encuentro más íntimo de esos dos cuerpos cincelados por los dioses, esas dos perfecciones juntas y revueltas, esos dos _pedazo _de hombres devorándose el uno al otro… ¡El puñetero esplendor de toda fantasía erótica de una servidora y de muchos otros más!

Con esas preciadas fotos bien a resguardo volvimos inmediatamente a la seguridad de mi casa, para pensar fríamente y con un buen vaso de whisky qué hacer con las fotos. Bueno, qué hacer con ellas de manera pública, en el ámbito privado ya tenía bien claro qué iba a hacer con ellas tan pronto Dennis me dejase sola en casa…

A partir de ahí fueron un par de días de intenso trabajo, recoger más información, hacer indagaciones por ahí y por allá, atar bien seguro un par de cabos sueltos y otros pequeños menesteres. En esos días fue cuando volví a pasearme cerca del escenario del delito y encontré a Cormac entrando en el piso. Pero tal y como me lo temía en esa ocasión no había gran cosa que fotografiar… Entre Draco y Cormac solo hay una relación de amistad surgida de su pertenencia al _Club de_ _Cata para Magos de Ilustre Paladar_. De todas formas también he sabido sacar provecho de ese descubrimiento, otra pequeña exclusiva acerca de Cormac y ese par de botellas que Draco le suministró en su piso.

¡Aquí va una exclusiva dentro de otra exclusiva! Superad eso, ¡periodistas de segunda que osáis retarme!

¡Esas botellas de vino fueron un regalo de Cormac a su futura familia política!

¡Tengo el placer de comunicar en primicia el próximo enlace entre Cormac y Oliver! Además, me he enterado de la boca de los propios protagonistas, quienes muy amablemente se presentaron en mi oficina para comunicármelo. Creo que _pretendían _opacar la verdadera exclusiva de Harry y Draco, pero me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Desde aquí les remito a Oliver y a Cormac mis más sinceras felicitaciones y deseos para un matrimonio exitoso y lleno de sexo, pero que sintiéndolo mucho, en mi corazón el primer puesto lo ocupan Harry y Draco. No obstante, al final de este número tenéis una pequeña sorpresa para agradecerles a esta pareja el haber escogido mi revista el lugar donde anunciar su compromiso. ¡Y de paso para que os alegréis la vista con ellas!

Bueno, ya se va aclarando bastante esta historia. Pero seguro que aún quedan un par de dudas sin responder, ¿no es cierto? ¡Pues sigamos explicando todas estas cositas! Primero volvamos con mi pareja de ensueño. Aquí está el resultado de mi investigación: el origen de la unión de estos dos hombretones:

Hace ya más de seis meses que Draco y Harry mantienen correspondencia vía lechuza, se ve que a través de las cartas han podido aclarar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ocultos en su adolescencia bajo riñas acaloradas en las que solo buscaban un mayor contacto piel contra piel. Como era de esperar, ahora de adultos han sabido arreglar sus diferencias y después de compartir un par de cervezas en el mundo muggle, para refugiarse en su anonimato, han encontrado el uno en el otro el perfecto equilibrio que se puede desear tener con tu media naranja. Y desde esas cervezas compartidas solo tardaron dos semanas en devorarse a besos en la alcoba. Esa obsesión frustrada de la adolescencia tenía que acabar por reventar tarde o temprano.

Ahora que lo pienso, lo extraño de todo esto es lo que han tardado en lanzarse el uno encima del otro… Estoy segura de que aún así muchos de vosotros ponéis dudas a la hora de considerar la existencia de un equilibrio entre esos dos, pues he de deciros que se complementan de una manera que nunca he visto en una pareja. Lo que le sobra a uno de bravuconería le falta al otro en su modestia y humildad. Esa rigurosa educación de etiqueta se suaviza con las maneras tan naturales y cercanas de su compañero. La mente fría y sibilina opaca ese fuego incontrolable, y el corazón duro lleno de corazas se derrite entre esos brazos llenos de amor y comprensión. Dos almas que han estado vagando sin control de su vida han encontrado al fin el refugio donde encontrar el amor verdadero.

Pero basta de sentimentalismo, que se lo qué os gusta, si en el plano de los sentimientos se funden como dos almas hechas a medida, en el cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡oh joder! es puro fuego lo que desprenden esos dos juntos.

Yo solo digo que si esta unión se hubiese producido en Hogwarts las mazmorras habrían dejado de tener esa fama de lugar lúgubre y frío.

¡Pero no quiero caldear el ambiente antes de dejar todo aclarado!

Otra cosa más que ha quedado en el tintero es esa cita en la cafetería entre Harry y Oliver… Pues se ve que el encuentro de Cormac y Draco con las botellas de vino, fue hecho sin conocimiento previo de sus respectivas parejas, lo que provocó un par de malentendidos sin importancia que fueron aclarados y resueltos con una buena sesión de sexo reconciliador. En cuanto a la bufanda, al parecer Harry solía dejársela olvidada en el piso, uno de los defectos de nuestro héroe es que es algo olvidadizo, pues para una ocasión en la que se la llevó a su casa coincidió con el día en el que Cormac se dejó la suya.

Como podéis ver no había tanto misterio escondido en este asunto, pero he complicado todo un poquito más para darle un toque mucho más _emocionante_, no ha estado nada mal, ¿verdad? En el fondo no soy tan mala, he jugado con vosotros pero ya está todo aclarado. Nunca quise que me cogieseis odio por esta pequeña travesura, siempre habrá tiempo para eso, pero espero que tengáis un huequecito en vuestro corazón para que me sigáis queriendo como hasta ahora. Sed buenos conmigo, ¿sí?

¿Y por qué tanta preocupación y justificación para que no me odiéis? Ahora lo vais a ver:

Sé que a estas alturas estaréis todos deseando ver esas fotos, seguro que ya las habéis buscado, inútilmente, antes de leer el artículo. Pues ya os digo que no las reclaméis a la editorial. Si no están las fotos es por una razón de peso, la cual me dispongo a explicaros.

Pero antes de que me digáis nada, o estéis planeando algún ataque en mi contra, pararos a pensar… ¿por qué razón habría de renunciar a semejante tesoro? Ya os podéis imaginar los resultados tan fructíferos que me ha dado todo este misterio para la revista y para mi carrera profesional. Por no mencionar el deleite personal de tener esas fotos en mi mesilla de noche… Por estas y muchas otras razones, no tiene sentido alguno que no las vaya a publicar, ¿no es cierto?

La única posibilidad para que haya preferido renunciar a ellas y asumir las posibles venganzas por este desaire hacia vosotros, es que detrás de todo esto exista una razón de _verdadero_ peso.

Estoy segura de que vuestras cabecitas ya están dándole a la maquina barajando cuál puede ser la razón de este cambio en mis planes…

Lo primero que se me ocurre es que penséis en el poder de la verdadera amistad. Es posible que después de todo haya recapacitado y considerado mucho más importante la relación que me une a Draco, y me haya echado para atrás en el último momento para proteger la intimidad de mi querido amigo. Es una buena razón, ¿no?

Pues tesoros míos, me temo que ni esa sería una razón con fundamento. Como ya os mencioné en otro momento, pese al posible enfado por parte de mi rubio, le he hecho el favor al abrirles el camino para que puedan salir a la calle agarrados de la mano como los dos tortolitos que son. Por lo que su cabreo monumental se limitaría a no dirigirme la palabra una pequeña temporada, y luego volveríamos a llevarnos tan lindamente bien como antes.

Con esto quiero decir que tiene que haber otra razón más importante que esta. Algo de un valor incuantificable como para que me compense la renuncia a esas fotos de las que tanto he hablado y babeado durante estas semanas.

Como bien todos sabréis, aunque a veces tenga que recordarlo debido a mi carácter tan cariñoso con todos vosotros, pertenezco a la casa Slytherin. Y uno de los tópicos de esta casa que siempre se cumplirá en los siglos de los siglos es que no damos nada sin recibir otra cosa a cambio.

Después de un encuentro y una deliciosa cena preparada por Potter, los tres implicados en este asunto hemos llegado a un acuerdo de mutua satisfacción: las fotos han sido enviadas a sus protagonistas a cambio de una cosita verdaderamente satisfactoria para mí…

¿Qué pensáis que he podido recibir por entregarles las fotos? ¿Sabéis de la existencia de algo que yo arda en deseos de tener y que pueda obtener de estos chicos?

¿Creéis que "eso" que me hayan podido ofrecer es suficiente a cambio de esas fotos?

¡Pues que no os quepa la menor duda, queridos míos! ¡Lo que he vivido este fin de semana no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo! Efectivamente, tal y como os estáis imaginando he recibido mi tan ansiado deseo hecho realidad. Estáis deseando verlo escrito, ¿no es así?

A cambio de renunciar y entregarles esas fotos, los originales y las ampliaciones, he podido disfrutar de un pequeño… ¿Show? ¿Espectáculo?... ¿Cómo decirlo?

Se me plantea un pequeño dilema… ¿Cómo puedo denominar a la escena más erótica, tórrida y sensual que he podido disfrutar en esta jodida vida?

Ni vuestra mayor imaginación os podría acercar remotamente a lo que han visto mis ojos.

Podréis odiarme por esto, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Estoy segura de que habríais actuado igual que yo, pero seguro que aunque entendáis mi comportamiento vais a querer exigirme algún tipo de compensación después de esta larga espera. Y por no tener alguna de esas fotos obscenas para mostraros.

Pues aunque no se me permite nada muy explícito —malditos sean los juramentos inquebrantables—, os voy a redactar de la manera más sutilmente cachonda todo lo que pude disfrutar el pasado sábado:

Dos pedazos de hombres musculados y en forma haciendo las cosas más pervertidas que se os ocurran, bajo un amor que sobrepasa todos los obstáculos con los que se han podido encontrar en su relación. Una compenetración perfecta, con intercambios de miradas como si estuviesen desnudando sus almas, una confianza ciega y absoluta en las manos del otro…Si alguna vez llegué a creer en la existencia de las almas gemelas, en estos dos chicos no me cabe la menor duda de que es cierto.

Si desde fuera parecen dos chicos opuestos, desde dentro os prometo que, como dice ese dicho muggle, los polos opuestos se atraen. Y Merlín que doy fe de ello.

No sé cómo no me he podido dar cuenta antes, el simple hecho de que estén juntos en la misma habitación se nota en el ambiente, es como si fuera magia en estado puro la que comparten esos dos, y nunca mejor dicho.

Pero oh, sé que os estoy aburriendo y parece que solo estoy relatando un encuentro romántico y ñoño para princesitas… Queridos y queridas mías, ahora toca la parte de hablar sucio.

Como bien he dicho me han prohibido dar detalles explícitos que puedan insinuar sus preferencias personales en la cama, por ejemplo. Pero tengo libertad para dejar breves pistas de lo que pude ver ahí.

Disculpad la vulgaridad que voy a escribir, pero jamás en mi vida me había llegado a correr por el mero hecho de ver cómo follan este par de hombres.

Por Merlín, no creía capaz de realizar ciertos movimientos que llevaron ellos a cabo con semejante naturalidad. Cosas que creía imposibles bajo los límites del ser humano, para estos parece que no existen. No sé qué entrenamientos llevan estos dos, pero joder, menuda flexibilidad poseen.

Si me preguntáis quien daba a quién me temo que no os puedo responder a eso. Pero si me preguntáis si hubo empotramientos contra la pared… Por Salazar que sí los hubo. Si antes dije que en ese piso no había protección mágica alguna he de rectificar. Aparte de los hechizos de silencio rigurosos en tales menesteres… esa pared, esa puerta, y esa mesa necesitan hechizos de refuerzo para que aguanten tal intensidad de _ejercicio_.

El grado suficiente de pasión, la justa medida de potencia, el toque perfecto de romance… Lo que daría yo por tener algo mínimamente parecido a lo que tienen esos dos… Os confieso que pese a haber disfrutado de ese banquete visual ha sido muy cruel el verlos a esos dos ahí en pleno apogeo sexual y yo tener que consolarme a mí misma…

Un calor que me subía torturándome por todo el cuerpo, rogando para que esas caricias se deslizaran por mi piel. Una deliciosa tortura el verme rodeada entre esos dos cuerpos desnudos incitándose el uno al otro… Más fuerte, más rápido, esas lenguas entretenidas, esos gemidos, esos jadeos suplicando para que no se detuviese su compañero. Haciéndose desear, pidiendo más y más, rogando para alcanzar la culminación. Y todo sin perder ni un solo momento de descanso, como dos adolecentes en plena ebullición de hormonas. Dos almas unidas en cuerpo y mente.

Un encuentro romántico, sensual, erótico, obsceno, lujurioso, lascivo, desenfrenado y orgiástico. Dos horas de eterno placer que mis ojos han tenido el honor de presenciar.

A ver quién es la guapa que en mi situación no hubiese actuado exactamente igual que yo… ¿preferiríais compartir unas simples fotos, aunque de un nivel pornográfico inimaginable, en lugar de disfrutar de un espectáculo de puro sexo apasionado en vivo y directo? No seáis hipócritas, cariños. Me desvivo por vuestro placer, consiguiendo las noticias más sensuales que haya. Pero como dice un amigo mío... la carne es débil. Y como ya os he dicho, juro que no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Voy a tener material en mi mente para el resto de mi vida.

Pero hey, ¡esto no acaba así! Si habéis leído hasta el final y aún sigo ocupando un lugar en vuestros corazoncitos, golpead con vuestra varita y decid _¡Revela tu secreto!_ Veréis un par de fotos que sí me han dejado publicar: un beso tierno y apasionado de la parejita de oro.

Y ahora sí, queridos lectores míos, esto ha llegado a su fin… ¿o quizá no? Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar en un futuro…

Pero por el momento tenemos que conformarnos con lo que hay, yo os prometo que jamás descansaré en mi empeño de conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor.

Para acabar, aquí tenéis una pequeña conclusión de lo que ha supuesto toda esta noticia escandalosa:

¡La lista de magos homosexuales se ha visto aumentada con estos dos nuevos integrantes!

Quién iba a decir que Draco y Harry iban a acabar peleando por escoger el lado de la cama, ¿verdad?

¿Tendrán algo que decir ante esta revelación esos magos estirados del Ministerio que se niegan a reconocer a este colectivo?

¿Se atreverá alguien a decirle algo a Harry Potter? Si tuviese que escoger a alguien con quien salir del armario nadie me daría más confianza que este hombre.

Draco ha sabido escoger muy bien, ¿no creéis? Estoy muy orgullosa de su buen gusto.

¿Cómo pensáis que se tomará esta noticia Lucius Malfoy? ¿Podrán compartir él y su mujer Narcissa alguna cena familiar con la nueva pareja?

Nada más, cariños míos. Muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros por haber seguido conmigo y con mis colaboradores durante todo este tiempo. Y espero leer vuestras opiniones y comentarios ante todos estos descubrimientos.

Una última cosa, ¿creéis que podremos ver a Harry y a Draco compartir un helado en la calle, agarrados de la mano, como dos enamorados?

No os dejéis nunca la cámara en casa, nunca se sabe qué podréis fotografiar...

Cientos de besitos para todos vosotros, ¡espero seguir viéndoos en mi revista!

* * *

**Turno de la autora:**

¡Pues esta ha sido la famosa exclusiva de Pansy! Como os dije soy fiel al Drarry y por eso tenía que acabar así. Tampoco me gustan los dramas, así que esta historia tiene un final feliz para todos… Bueno, igual Lucius no está conforme con la nueva pareja de su hijo… xD

¡En los próximos capítulos veremos algunas de las reacciones de los personajes!

Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta aquí, ¡espero que sigáis en los capítulos restantes!

¡Un beso!

* * *

[1] Cachada: pilllada, cogida, el sorprender a uno haciendo lo que no debe, in fraganti.


	12. Todo el mundo tiene su opinión

**Título**: Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T

**Género**: romance/humor

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Pansy Parkinson tiene en su poder revelar al mundo el mayor escándalo público hasta la fecha, y todo gracias a la no colaboración de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora: ¡**Buenas! Ahora sí que nos encontramos con el final de esta historia. Una vez descubierta la noticia bomba solo nos quedaba por ver las reacciones de los demás. También porque adoro escribir las cartas de los personajes, no voy a negarlo... xD.

De todas formas tengo un mini epílogo donde atar todos los pequeños cabos que he metido por ahí. Seguro que todos estáis deseando saber cuál es el secreto de Ron… y el de algunos otros…

Agradecer como siempre a Motter, SritaMalfoyNott, Xonyaa11 y FanFiker-FanFinal por vuestros comentarios. Y a todos los demás que estáis leyendo el fic. De todas maneras los agradecimientos ñoños los dejo para el epílogo=)

Ahora ya os dejo disfrutar con la lectura, no os doy más la lata :P ¡Que disfrutéis!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Todo el mundo tiene su opinión **

**Narcissa Malfoy, el pilar de la familia**

Draco:

Tengo que confesarte que no me ha sorprendido en lo más mínimo la identidad de esa nueva persona en tu vida. Después de nuestra pequeña charla ya lo tenía más que claro. Siempre ha sido bastante inquietante la excesiva atención que le prestabas al señor Potter, desde los tiempos de la escuela hasta la fecha.

Me gustaría que invitases al nuevo integrante de la familia a cenar a casa, para poder conocernos en condiciones. No os preocupéis por tu padre; aunque jamás lo reconozca, no puede dudar del poder y reconocimiento que tiene Potter en la sociedad.

Si se atreve a ponerse en vuestra contra le dejaré muy claro cuáles han sido las decisiones equivocadas en el seno de nuestra familia. Ya va siendo hora de hacerle entrar en razón, o de lo contrario habrá que tomar ciertas medidas.

Si él es esa persona que te hace feliz y te quiere por cómo eres, adelante. Eso sí, espero que no sea un capricho de los tuyos o verás a un Black realmente cabreado. Y no, hijo mío, no tiene nada que ver con los genes Malfoy que tú has heredado. Créeme que podemos ser temibles. ¿Recuerdas a tu tía Bella?

Mamá.

**Lucius Malfoy, el fiel seguidor del imperio**

Draco:

¿Potter? ¿El maldito Harry Potter? ¿Después de todo lo que ese insolente ha hecho en contra de nuestra familia? Ese niñato deshonroso, defensor de las causas perdidas, que se junta con lo peor de nuestra clase… ¿Cómo has podido?

¿Quiénes van a ser los padrinos de la boda, querido hijo? ¿Algún miembro de esa familia de pordioseros pelirrojos?

Dime la verdad, dentro de esa excentricidad tuya no habría otro candidato mejor para restregarme en la cara tu insolencia, ¿verdad?

¿No podrías haber escogido a otro fenómeno con el que intimar? Qué va, el caprichoso de mi hijo no está a gusto hasta que termine con todo lo que nuestros ancestros se han esforzado en mantener. La gloriosa imagen de fuerza y poder de los Malfoy va a terminar por los suelos.

Estaría dispuesto a aceptar a cualquier otro mago, pero no, tú siempre tienes que buscar algo para disgustar a tu padre. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar qué va a decir el mundo entero? ¿Te imaginas los titulares?: Draco Malfoy, calentando la cama del héroe del Mundo Mágico.

¿Dónde está tu dignidad como hombre? No podrías tomar un papel más activo en tus inmundas relaciones, ¿verdad?

Me decepcionas, Draco; has deshonrado el nombre de los Malfoy, me esperaba algo mejor de ti.

Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Padre:

¿Sabes qué? Ya me he hartado de oír tus insufribles quejas acerca de lo que está bien o lo que está mal. Potter es el que te ha librado de pudrirte en la celda y que solo tengas un arresto domiciliario. Una medida alternativa para criminales que ha sido creada gracias a Granger, por si no lo sabías.

Potter es el culpable de que no tengamos que vivir bajo la opresión de un jodido trastornado mental, que para empezar ni siquiera era de sangre pura.

¿Pretendes decirme que soy yo el que ha desprestigiado el apellido? ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar y contra lo que me he tenido que enfrentar para rescatar algo del prestigio de los Malfoy?

Espero que te des cuenta de una vez que el imperio de los pura sangre ha terminado. El poder de un mago no reside en el origen de su sangre, y tu querido futuro yerno es la prueba fehaciente de ello.

Ah, y si te preocupa que mi masculinidad esté en riesgo, te aseguro que nos cuidamos los cuartos traseros el uno al otro. Y él no tiene queja alguna de mi rendimiento. Como ves, me aseguro de dejar el apellido por todo lo alto, aunque no es mi apellido precisamente lo que grita Harry en la cama.

Madre me ha asegurado que sabrás comportarte el día en el que tengas que compartir mesa con mi pareja. Espero que seas el buen anfitrión que tanto presumes de ser y no me dejes quedar en evidencia.

Tu querido hijo y único heredero, Draco Malfoy.

**Pansy Parkinson, el azote mediático**

Pansy:

Espero que ya estés contenta, bruja del demonio… ¿Sabes cuántas puñeteras lechuzas están llegando cada día a casa? Ahora que todos tenemos lo que queremos, ¿puedo estar tranquilo sin temer que uno de mis amigos me clave un puñal en la espalda?

Tendrías que revisar tu árbol genealógico por si eres descendiente de Salazar, pequeña víbora. Y después de lo que has disfrutado aún tienes la cara dura de soltar todas esas patrañas romanticonas en el artículo…

Hasta que no se pase todo este fenómeno circense ni te atrevas a llamarme. Y olvídate de pedirme que te acompañe de compras. Eres una Slytherin de la cabeza a los pies. Pobre del hombre que se atreva a aguantarte.

Pero ¿sabes qué? Al principio de todo esto estuve bastante inquieto por la situación tan comprometida en que nos tenías, pero ahora que sé cómo dejarte sin habla no volverás a encontrarme en una situación tan…delicada. ¿A que es genial tener un compañero con conocimientos del mundo muggle? Nada de varitas ni hechizos en la habitación, pero no dijiste nada del uso de videocámaras. Te tenemos grabada suplicando por nuestra atención.

La famosa Pansy Parkinson, de rodillas, ante el Salvador y su novio. No querrás que un video como este estropee tu imagen, ¿verdad, preciosa?

Todos hemos ganado y aprendido algo con esto, asunto cerrado, cariño.

Me alegra que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo, aunque era de esperar, siendo Potter y yo los protagonistas.

Draco.

* * *

Draco:

Nunca me decepcionas, tesoro. No podría haber esperado otra respuesta más digna de ti que la que me has dado.

Está bien, sé reconocer cuándo he traspasado mi límite. Y he logrado lo que quería: una fama a nivel internacional, unas ventas millonarias de la revista, un incremento abismal de nuestros suscriptores, y una nominación a la periodista del año. A la par que otros premios y reconocimientos en distintas revistas y ambientes exclusivos, sin olvidarme del premio gordo.

Quédate con ese vídeo, no voy a tratar de quitártelo, podemos decir que es como una garantía para que no volvamos a inmiscuirnos en la vida privada de cada uno. Al menos en esos extremos…

Lo que me habéis dejado presenciar ha sido… increíble. Y te voy a ser sincera, yo también quiero tener esa relación de amor en estado puro con otra persona. Pero no lo digas por ahí, que una tiene una fama que mantener, y solo tú sabes que en el fondo soy una romántica empedernida. Aunque con mucha mala leche, para qué negarlo.

Vale, te dejaré en paz una temporadita, pero sabes que entre tantos leoncitos vas a querer desahogarte de vez en cuando y cotillear con tu serpiente favorita.

Pero no te creas que vaya a parar de meterme en vuestras vidas por esa amenaza. De todas formas, con todo lo que he ganado en estos meses me daría perfectamente para jubilarme. Pero ¿qué sería de mí, sin meter mi naricita en esas relaciones tan intensas y apasionadas? Además, soy una diosa para muchísimas personas, no podría dejarlos de lado. El mundo necesita su dosis diaria de cotilleos y chismes, el mundo me necesita.

Aunque sabré comportarme contigo y con Harry (creo que hemos llegado a un nivel de confianza más que suficiente como para que pueda tutearle, ¿no crees?). Así que pongo fin a los intentos de pillaros con las manos en la masa, pero si os encuentro en algún sitio público, aunque solo sea haciendo la compra juntos, ahí veréis a Pansy Parkinson en acción. Sois mis chicos preferidos.

Quiero que sepáis que para cualquier noticia que queráis transmitir al mundo entero contáis con mi total y absoluta colaboración.

Eternamente amiga tuya, Pansy.

**Blaise, el amigo impúdico**

Draco:

Bueno, bueno, me alegra ver que no has perdido tus habilidades… interesante acuerdo al que habéis llegado con Pansy…

¿Ahora vais a salir a la calle como dos tortolitos enamorados? No me lo quiero perder. Espero que tu novio ya no me lance miradas asesinas cada vez que me lo encuentro. Que tendré mis defectos, pero no me meto en las relaciones ajenas como otras personas. Yo siempre respeto a las parejitas, lo mío es el amor libre sin compromiso.

Te guste o no lo que ha hecho Pansy, tienes que reconocer que ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte por el qué dirán los demás. Parece que tenéis un buen grupo de admiradores que os quieren defender y apoyar ante cualquier tipo de acoso, ¿no? Sois el Romeo y Julieta de los magos.

Por cierto, ¿cuándo voy a tener el honor de presenciar yo un encuentro íntimo entre vosotros? Pensaba que éramos amigos, DRACO. Además, yo sería un espectador silencioso, solo lo haría para documentarme.

Y otra cosa, ¿he de suponer que tú eres Julieta?

Enhorabuena Draco, os lo merecéis los dos. Espero que te vaya bien con el chico dorado.

Blaise.

* * *

Blaise:

Serás cabronazo, con amigos como vosotros voy a tener que darle la razón a Potter y reconocer que los Slytherin somos demasiado retorcidos para el equilibrio del mundo. Pero mira, a mi auror le encantan los desafíos y retos.

No me hables de esos pirados, ¿sabes lo que nos cuesta salir a la calle? Nada más cruzamos la puerta nos vemos rodeados de hordas de mujerzuelas y hombres de poca monta babeando por nosotros. Merlín, qué difícil es ser el centro de atención. No sé cómo Potter es capaz de aguantar a todos sus fans sin _cruciarlos_ una vez al día.

¿Por qué no te coges un par de botellas y te montas un show privado con tus chicas? Te enviaré personalmente una caja de la mejor cosecha de este año para agradecer tu amistad tras todos estos años.

Draco.

**Ronald Weasley, el amigo del héroe**

Harry:

¿En serio, colega? ¿De verdad te van los tíos? ¿Seguro que eres gay? No es por nada, pero el hurón no es demasiado masculino… ¿No será que estás pasando por alguna etapa o algo así? A Charlie también le pasó, y por eso se fue a Rumanía con los dragones, para estar en un ambiente masculino donde poder reflexionar. Igual también te viene bien a ti tomarte un poco de tiempo libre. Y ya te vale no confiar en tu amigo para estas cosas, pero no te preocupes, que yo también puedo guardar mis secretos. Ya que a nadie le interesa la vida de Ronald Weasley…

Dice Hermione que te dé mi enhorabuena y que te diga que no voy a maldecirle ni a meterme con él. En fin, espero que estés seguro de tu elección. Cualquier cosa y estaré más que dispuesto a ayudarte. Dile a Hermione que te he prometido ser civilizado con Malfoy.

Ron.

* * *

Ron:

Está bien, lo reconozco, debí habértelo dicho antes. ¡Pero cada vez que oías su nombre te ponías a maldecirlo! ¿Cómo querías que te dijese que ese hurón oxigenado malcriado del que tanto despotricabas tenía vía libre en mi cama?

Tú también te has andado con secretos, ¿o tengo que recordarte todas esas cartas de chicas que misteriosamente aparecían en mi buzón? Ahora ya tienes la respuesta del porqué no accedí a salir con ninguna de ellas.

Eh, en cuanto a lo de Charlie… ¿por qué mejor no le preguntas a él mismo qué hacía exactamente para aclarar sus dudas?

Venga, en la próxima cena dile a Hermione que yo me encargo de llevar la comida. Y te compraré esas dichosas magdalenas, seguro que con el estómago lleno eres capaz de asimilar mejor este cambio en mi vida.

Por cierto, querías que compartiera mis secretos contigo, ¿no es así? Pues que sepas que el hurón no es rubio oxigenado, es rubio natural.

Harry.

* * *

Harry:

¿De verdad tenías que decirme eso? ¿Cómo pretendes que me siente bien la comida ahora? Vamos a hacer un trato, yo no me meto más en tu vida privada y tú no me cuentas más secretos de tu novio. Sigo sin creerme cómo te has atrevido a decirme eso. Que soy tu amigo, joder. Seguro que eso son influencias de Malfoy

Que sepas que como me siente mal la cena será por vuestra culpa. Más os vale dejar las muestras de afecto al mínimo cuando tenga que aguantar la exquisita presencia de tu amorcito.

En cuanto a las magdalenas no hace falta que las traigas, ya te enterarás del porqué.

Ron.

**Oliver, el daño colateral**

Harry:

¿Cómo estás? Lo siento si no hemos podido evitar la publicación de ese artículo acerca de vosotros. Pensé que con lo de nuestro compromiso podríamos intentar callar a esa maldita bruja. Pero ni con esas…

Es increíble lo que habéis tenido que llegar a hacer, y joder, ¿no os ha dado reparo en montároslo delante de ella? Con toda esa malicia que desprende esa mujer yo no conseguiría que se me levantase ni teniendo a Cormac atado a los postes de mi cama.

Os admiro por vuestra capacidad de abstracción como pareja, en serio. Y sobre todo a ti, Harry, por ser capaz de vivir rodeado de esos Slytherin.

Merlín me libre de volver a caer en las garras de Parkinson. Tiene que haber alguna manera de proteger nuestra intimidad, que desde el puñetero día en el que publicó ese dichoso póster no ha pasado un día sin que nos veamos rodeados de grupos de mujeres siniestras atentas a cada muestra de cariño entre Cormac y yo. Y no somos ni la mitad de famosos que sois vosotros dos… A ver qué tal lleváis todo el problema con ese tipo de gente. Yo os aconsejo que paséis de ellos, es inútil tratar de decirles nada.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, ahora que dos personas de vuestra relevancia en la sociedad habéis sido empujados del armario es posible que dejen de vernos como esos "fenómenos viciosos de sexo". A ver cuando se acaban todos esos comentarios despectivos en el campo de _Quidditch_. Que por cierto, ¿cuándo volvemos a jugar un partido? De todos los miembros de nuestro equipo de la escuela solo tú comprendías lo importante que era ganar costase lo que costase. Eres de los míos, Harry

Espero que no tengamos que esperar mucho tiempo para que podamos reunirnos los cuatro a tomar algo en una cafetería sin tener que escapar por la puerta de atrás y desaparecernos.

Ya puestos, así podrías charlar un rato con Cormac, para que puedas comprobar lo mucho que ha cambiado en estos años.

Un saludo,

Oliver.

* * *

Oliver:

Gracias por intentar ayudarnos, pero era de esperar que nada, salvo _eso,_ podría parar a Parkinson. Estoy seguro de que tenía planeado este resultado desde el principio de todo. De ahora en adelante habrá que andarse con cuidado con esa bruja.

Mejor no me recuerdes lo que he tenido que hacer… Supongo que si no fuese porque Draco siempre quiere dar lo mejor de lo mejor, ocurra lo que ocurra a su alrededor, yo tampoco habría sabido mantener el tipo en esa situación.

Bueno, eso y evitar mirar a Parkinson en todo momento, solo durante unos segundos vi su cara y te juro que aún me da pesadillas de noche. Esa expresión de ¿depravación? Era realmente escalofriante.

De momento Draco está conteniéndose a la hora de no responder a las cartas, y tampoco hemos salido de casa más de lo necesario. Pero empiezo a preocuparme porque, conociéndole, se está conteniendo demasiado y no va a tardar mucho en tomar alguna medida drástica. Espero no tener que arrestar a mi propia pareja.

Cuando pase todo este espectáculo te prometo que le daré una oportunidad a Cormac. Si he conseguido lidiar con Draco y sus delirios de grandeza supongo que podré darle un voto de confianza.

Siempre que he jugado bajo tus órdenes he acabado en la enfermería, pero ¿por qué no? Para algo soy el Salvador del Mundo Mágico…

Harry.

**Hermione Granger, la sabiduría y fría lógica**

Harry:

Me alegra ver que al final no ha sido todo tan grave. Estaba preparada por si era necesario ir a por Parkinson. Aunque es indignante que hayáis tenido que recurrir a eso… (Yo estoy en su lugar en esa situación y me muero de la vergüenza). ¿Es que no tiene la más mínima decencia?

Ahora que está todo aclarado espero que podáis estar más tranquilos los dos, que ya va siendo hora de que ambos podáis vivir una vida normal y corriente como la del resto de los magos.

Ya ves cómo tampoco Ron se lo ha tomado tan mal. Al principio se ha alterado bastante, pero más por no habérselo contado que por el hecho en sí. Él también ha notado lo cambiado y feliz que estabas últimamente y solo quiere desearte lo mejor, aunque no lo demuestre con sus palabras. Y si tiene que ser con Draco Malfoy, bueno, es un mal menor al que tendremos que acostumbrarnos. Ya sabes que tiene la sensibilidad emocional de una cucharilla de té, pero eso no significa que no se preocupe por ti.

De todas formas creo que se trae algo entre manos, tampoco me quiere decir a mí eso de sus secretitos. A ver qué nos cuenta en la cena.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que muy pronto verás los resultados de mi trabajo durante estos últimos meses. Y pensar que Parkinson ha sido la encargada de dar el último empujón necesario… ¡Es increíble! Pero las cosas son así, hay que reconocerlo, si no hubiese sido por ella no os habríais atrevido a hacer pública vuestra relación. Anda que… menudo Gryffindor estás hecho…

Un beso para los dos Harry, os deseo lo mejor a partir de ahora.

P.D: No tengas miedo en traer a Draco a casa cualquier día, pero por si acaso avísame con antelación. Para que Ron se vaya mentalizando, y yo pueda esconderle su varita.

Hermione.

* * *

**Turno de la autora:**

¡Esto ha sido todo! Noooo, ¡aún queda el epílogo! :D

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y que leáis también ese pequeño extra.

Para cualquier comentario ya sabéis, darle al botón mágico que saca sonrisas a los autores. Si, el botón de los reviews. =D

¡Gracias por leer!

Besotes a montones.


End file.
